TWD Olympians the Next Episode
by Yelle Hughes
Summary: Story #4 The next adventure of the Grimes 2.0 characters as Greek Gods. Michonne finally has her baby, Rick flips, the boys grow closer together. Appearances by the rest of TF. Enemies old and new wreak havoc. Disclaimer: I do not own the TWD characters, just a crazy fan. Drama, angst, romance, fantasy, and humor.
1. Chapter 1 Baby By Me

**A/N: Hi and welcome back to another adventure with Rick and Michonne as the Greek Gods, Ares the god of War and Nike the goddess of Victory. Some of you have asked about Michonne's pregnancy, and what will happen to Negan/Zeus' wife Mary/Hera. Well, I'm gonna try and answer your questions and give you a little more.**

 **As always, I will provide a key to each character's god persona and what their strengths are. If it gets confusing, don't hesitate to ask.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the TWD characters, just Richonne Trash for the win.**

 **As an added note: RIP Sasha :( Her exit from TWD was tragic and I'm going to miss her, but her character went out the only way fierce Sasha should…fighting the good fight.**

 ** _Eugene refused to give Sasha a weapon_**

 ** _Sasha became the weapon_**

 **TWD OLYMPIANS THE NEXT EPISODE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Baby By Me**

 _It's been over a year and Michonne is ready to give birth and Rick is ready to pull out his hair. The Family lives among the mortals to help protect them from the undead, remnants of Mary and Gareth's Whisperers, and other humans who've lost their minds._

 ** _Meanwhile at the infirmary in the ASZ…_**

 _"Rick!"_

Rick frantically ran back over to grab the hand his wife held out, "I'm here baby, I'm here." Leaning over he reached out to move a stray loc from her forehead. Trying not to let his face get too close, he assured her, "It's gonna be okay."

Michonne let out a growl, "Okay? No, I'm not okay!" She pointed to her belly, "How is this okay?"

At his wit's end, Rick struggled on what he could say that wouldn't piss off his laboring wife.

Michonne didn't bother to wait for a response. "My back hurts, my stomach hurts and my ass hurts. This is the worst pain I've ever felt in my life!" She snatched her hand back then yelled, "Get out!" She fell back into the pillows, covered her face screaming and whimpering into her hands.

The god of war didn't know what to do. He turned to the other occupants standing over by the counter. They shrugged. The infirmary, which doubled as Denise and Tara's house, had been cleaned in a hurry in preparation for today's procedure. A worried and scared Rick took two steps to join them before his wife moaned, "Where are you going? This hurts so bad, come back. I need you, Rick."

He made an about-face and clasped her hand again. "Babe, I don't know what to do. I can't stand seein' you in pain like this. I knew we should have left earlier for home." He swiped a cool, damp cloth down her cheek. In his bid to soothe his ailing wife, it only irritated her more.

Michonne slapped the rag away between taking deep breaths, "Oh, so now this is my fault?"

"That's not what I-"

"Get out!"

"But, babe!"

A hard contraction hit her right at that moment and she held onto her stomach as she wailed in agony. Denise took this time to step between Michonne's legs to check her progress. Those two had been going back in forth ever since they got there and while it was amusing to see the strongest, even-tempered leaders of Alexandria lose their fucking minds over having a baby, she had to stay on point. Giving birth was still a serious procedure given they were in the zombie apocalypse.

She wasn't actually an obstetrician, she had only assisted with delivering a baby one other time. It happened in a hospital with professionals, medical equipment, and drugs…lots of drugs. She didn't understand what they were talking about when they said they should have gone home earlier. It made no sense to her. She chalked it up to they are both highly emotional and babbling for babbling's sake. She did, however, need Rick to calm down for his wife and quit making her mad.

She'd seen her fight.

In between her Lamaze breathing, Michonne pulled Rick close by holding a fistful of his T-shirt, "If you don't get away from me right now, I swear I will get off this bed, get my sword and I will cut you!"

Rick's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

When Lori gave birth to Carl, it was nothing like this. They were scheduled for a Cesarean and all they had to do was show up on time. There were no labor pains. They knocked her out and next thing he knew, they were letting him in the back to see his little boy. Lori was still under anesthesia, so he was the first to see him… hold him.

When she gave birth to Judith, he, unfortunately, wasn't there. He never asked how things went because that would be rude, since his son had to put a bullet in her head to prevent her from becoming a walker. A couple of months later, Maggie had asked him if he wanted to know Lori's gruesome last minutes and he gave her an emphatic no. While he didn't care to know, his main reason for not speaking about it was he definitely didn't want his son to accidently hear any details and relive the nightmare.

On Olympus, he'd seen plenty of the goddesses giving birth and none of them screamed and hollered at their spouses. The kids just popped out when they were ready, then everybody went about their business.

Negan warned them that when the due date came close, they were to hop their asses back home before it's too late to Olympus. So Michonne would have the baby in a safer environment instead of down here.

They thought they had more time. At least, his wife did, but he's not gonna tell her that.

His mother's influence over the Whisperers was a bigger threat than they thought. The Olympians were still trying to get rid of her cult. During previous battles, his wife, stubborn as usual, stood right by his side. Big belly and all. To stop her from joining him on the battlefield, he enlisted the help of his brethren and his children.

His first line of defense was to keep her in bed. He'd never had so much sex in his whole existence. He wasn't complaining, though.

However, that meant he had to stay at home in their soundproof room. It wasn't feasible because there was so much to do.

Whenever they went out, her brother Shane would find an excuse to complain to her about his relationship with Sasha. He and the Titanide got along fine, but Michonne didn't need to know that. As a dutiful sister, Michonne would stay to the side and give her older brother some relationship advice. He couldn't occupy her too long before she got suspicious, so the others would try and keep her busy.

Daryl, Abe, and Rosita, constantly asked her about battle strategies.

Carl and Andre would start up an argument about the Greek gods and their abilities, forcing her to referee and explain which god did what.

His daughter was his last resort. He and Father Gabriel convinced the now toddler, Judith, to constantly beg for mommy to stay home with her. Rick witnessed his little girl give him a wink and smile moments before her mother walked out the door. She would scream at the top of her lungs and fall to the floor, flailing and kicking her legs in the biggest tantrum he'd ever seen. He would scramble back upstairs before Michonne spotted him to ask why he didn't try to soothe their daughter. He listened at the top of the steps as Judith begged and pleaded for her mother to stay home. She squeezed out the tears, snot bubbles, hiccups and could barely get her words out.

Judith played her role so well, she should win an Oscar.

After a few battles, the Grimes family decided to take a break and make a trip to Sanctuary and let the kids see their grandfather. They were able to drive this time, which was a relief for Rick. The ride shouldn't be too taxing on his very pregnant wife. Ever since Mary went AWOL, Negan refused to leave and go back to Olympus. Said he would stay here until that bitch was put under a giant rock. Negan's brother Gareth, otherwise known as Hades, Lord of the Underworld, had been put on lockdown by his wife. The Queen of the Dead didn't play.

On their way back to Alexandria, his queen went into labor. Rick hit the gas and tried to get there faster. Unfortunately, cars, trucks, buses and the undead proved to be obstacles. Making the time getting home take a lot longer. While he bordered on full panic mode, his ever-confident wife assured him on how pregnancy worked, "Rick, please relax. I'm not going to have the baby yet. I've gone through this before with Andre. I had several false alarms before he was delivered. It's what they call Braxton-Hicks."

Rick took steady breaths to calm his nerves and tried his best to put on a cool front for the kids, and tried to measure his words so not to alarm his babies. "Michonne, this is different. You are having my child. A fully-fledged immortal. Heck, look back to how long you carried him."

She rubbed him on the shoulder while giving the kids a reassuring smile, "We've got plenty of time to make it back to Alexandria and then head on up to Olympus."

They were rolling through the opened gates and Abe had reached out to open the door for her when Michonne suddenly sat up straight, "Oh, shit."

Everyone was silent until they heard the sweet voice of Judith who was strapped in her seat, "Mommy said a bad word."

Rick's stomach dropped. He looked down as his wife grasped a hold on her belly, "Oh, shit…what do you mean, 'Oh, shit?'"

A small glimpse of disbelief and fear could be seen on her face. She whispered, "My water just broke."

Full panic mode commenced as he yelled, "Hold on," before stomping his foot on the gas, nearly dragging Abe alongside the car. Luckily, Abe let go as soon as the car took off.

Rick made a mad dash straight to the infirmary, not giving a damn that residents weren't supposed to drive vehicles within the community. The tires squealed when he parked up front. Throwing the car in park, he turned around. "Boys, get your sister and take her into Denise's waiting area. I'll get your mother."

Michonne had started sweating and she glanced at her husband, "Why didn't you go to the house? We can make it to Olympus!"

"There's no time, Michonne. Your water just broke. The baby's coming now." Jumping out of the car, he banged on the door yelling for Denise. Both she and Tara answered the door and one look of Rick's face told her it was time. She immediately went over to the car parked haphazardly in front of her house to examine Michonne.

In the meantime, the boys who were unusually quiet gathered their little sister and head for the living room. Rick pulled Tara aside, "We're supposed to have the baby at home, but her water broke. Do you think we can still make the trip?"

As sister to the god of music and healing, Apollo, Tara learned a few things from her twin. Tara peered over to her girlfriend. Denise signaled that Michonne's contractions were now a minute apart. Sadly, she shook her head as she informed her brother, "From what Noah told me, it'd be too dangerous right now to travel to Olympus. The method of our bodies dissipating then reassembling during transport could damage the newborn and possibly cause complications for Michonne."

Tara continued with the disappointing news, "She'll have to give birth down here." Seeing the worry increase on her brother's face, she offered, "Want me to tell her?"

Rick rubbed his forehead and shook his head, "Nah, I'll do it. Can you go get Denise and prepare the birthing room? I'll explain to my wife that she's gonna to have deliver the baby naturally." Before Tara left to get things rolling, he stopped her, "Make sure you keep the doors closed. Since Denise is mortal, she shouldn't hear this conversation."

They hadn't yet made the decision to let the mortals of Alexandria know who they really were.

He ran back to the car as Tara called Denise back in to prepare. It took some coaxing and pleading from Rick to convince Michonne, between her breathing in and out, that they had no choice.

He made sure not to say, 'I told you so'.

* * *

While Denise was underneath the sheet checking the baby's progress, Rick pulled Tara over to the corner of the room. He glanced worriedly at his wife. Her face was pinched and she still cussed him out from way over there. A sheen of sweat glistened her beautiful dark skin. He hurriedly whispered, "Tara, is this normal? My girl has fought men way bigger than her, even been shot, but I've never seen her freak out like this."

Tara gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. The rims of her brother's eyes were red, he was sweating and he constantly pushed back the damp hair that kept falling over his forehead. "Yea, it's normal. All woman act differently when they have babies. Some are so calm, you wouldn't even know they were in labor. Others are mean as hell and even threaten to kill their husbands. I think Michonne falls in the middle. Be lucky she's not screaming at the top of her lungs."

"She threatened to cut me."

"Yea cut not kill. Besides you cut yourself all the time, no big deal." She gave him a little shake, "Don't worry dude. Denise said everything's going well. She's dilating properly and so far, there are no complications. The baby is laying in the right position and it's just a matter of time when he makes his entrance. In the meantime, don't make her mad. Just do as she tells you and don't question it."

Michonne yelled for him to get over there and Tara chuckled as her brother put his hands on his hips, dropped his head, took a deep breath for courage, then hurried over before she hollered some more.

* * *

Andre sat in a chair swinging his legs while Carl paced back and forth as they waited for their mom to have their new brother or sister.

Thank goodness when Carl put Judith down on one of the couches, she curled up her little legs and fell immediately to sleep. Tara had come back out and covered her with a light blanket.

While Andre worried for his mom, Carl was nervously on edge. He would never forget what happened to his birth mother and what he had to do. Even though Michonne was a totally different woman and a goddess, it still didn't get rid of the heart-wrenching fear that clawed at him.

He stopped in his tracks and Andre paused the movement of his legs when they both heard their mom yell out, "Stop breathing on me!"

Then they heard a muffled, "Sorry babe."

Carl resumed his pacing and began ringing his hands. His mumbling to himself caught Andre's attention. "What's the matter, Carl?"

He didn't stop his walking back and forth, "Nothing."

Andre hopped off the chair and stood by his brother, "Don't tell me it's nothing." He placed a gentle hand on Carl's arm to get him to halt. "It's me, you can tell me what's bothering you." Andre guided his brother over to sit down, then he put an arm around him.

Carl reluctantly sat with his shoulders hunched. In a low voice, he told his brother what happened to Lori. "I've been through this before. When my mom…" He stopped and shook his head, "my birth mother had Judith, she died. This was when we lived inside a prison. You were at Olympus with Grandpa Z and we hadn't met Michonne yet. Walkers had gotten in somehow. Me, Maggie and my mom were trapped down in the prison tombs when she went into labor. Maggie said there were complications and she wouldn't be able to have the baby the normal way. So, Maggie had to cut her open. My mom knew she wasn't going to make it. She said for me to be brave and take care of Dad and the baby." Tears were falling down his cheeks and he sniffed as he continued, "She… she said I was smart and that I would beat this world."

He looked up into his brother's eyes, "I thought I lost everything that day, then I met mom, then you." Andre reached out and pulled him into a hug, "I don't want what happened to Lori, happen to Michonne. I can't go through that again."

Andre sat back and shook his brother's shoulders to get his attention, "I'm really sorry about your mother, Carl. She must've been very brave. Don't worry, mom will be fine. Dad is with her and don't forget, she is a goddess. They can do magic and stuff. So, they can fix everything, right?"

Feeling a little better, Carl sniffed, "Yeah, they can."

Andre hopped up, "Come on. I got something that will cheer you up and keep your mind off what's happening."

Grabbing his brother's hands, Andre led him to the middle of the room, cajoling his brother with an impish smile. He began rocking on his feet to an inner beat, side to side with his hands around his mouth. He started rapping in a low tenor then increased the volume.

Hearing his brother's chanting, pulled Carl out of his worst memories. As Andre reached the middle of the chorus, Carl joined to rap with his brother… their fighting anthem:

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

 _Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked_

 ** _Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked_**

 ** _Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked_**

As they ended the chorus, they jumped with a _hit them folk_ before nodding to the beat and reciting the verse that gave praise to the sanctity of their brotherhood. Andre rapped the first line. Next, Carl did his bit, then they bounced in rhythm to rap the last two lines together.

 _That's my fam, I'll hold 'em down forever (Andre)_

 _Us against the world, we can battle whoever (Carl)_

 _Together ain't no way gonna fail (Andre & Carl)_

 _You know I got your back, just like a turtle shell (Andre & Carl)_

 _BOOM!_

They ended the last lyric facing each other with a stomp and a tight, solid dab. After the song, they both plopped into their chairs out of breath, hyped in solidarity.

Carl wiped his misty eyes, "Thanks, bro. I do feel better. You're right, mom will be just fine. I gotta remember she's not regular."

"Yeah, who else has wings and can go to hell and kick demon ass?"

 _"ANDRE!"_

The startled boys turned their heads towards the door where their mom was giving birth. Sheepishly, Andre yelled back, "Sorry dad!"

Carl fell out, laughing, "Dang, dad heard you cuss all the way out here."

* * *

Between inhaling and exhaling, Michonne reached a hand out to her wandering husband, "Why are you yelling at Andre?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about," he said as he went back to her side, "Are you doing okay?"

She ran her hands along her hardened abdomen. Relieved she was getting a break from the shooting pains that ran straight to her back, "Now that this contraction is over, I'm okay."

He kissed her on the top of her head. He worriedly asked Denise, "How much longer 'til the baby comes?" He tightened his hands around his wife's fingers. Denise looked under the sheet and after a few seconds, came back up.

"Right about now. Michonne, it's time for you to push…

* * *

Rishawn Tyrell Grimes was born 8lbs. 7oz. twenty minutes later. Head full of sandy brown, curly hair. After she cleaned him off and weighed him, Denise placed him on Michonne's chest for skin-to-skin contact. Holding him securely in her arms, she wept with relief and happiness.

They did it.

Rick was elated, his son was finally here. Michonne gently handed him over and when he looked down in the caramel, cherub face of his newborn, Rishawn opened piercing, bright blue eyes, inherited from his daddy. The baby stared up at a man with a graying beard, watery eyes, curly wet hair and gave him the biggest, toothless grin Rick had ever seen.

Rick sat next to his tired wife and showed her their smiling baby, "RT's a charmer already. Look at that," he whispered softly, as he gently rubbed a finger along his cheek.

Michonne tangled her fingers along her son's curls, she giggled, "I see you gave him a nickname already. He's so beautiful. He's got your eyes and your curls, Rick."

Rick leaned over and kissed her cheek, "And he's got your beautiful face, babe. Now, who's temper he has, we'll have to see," he joked.

Denise and Tara came over after cleaning and putting everything away. "Congratulations, brother," came from Tara and Denise added, "You guys did great. I've never seen anything like this, but everything went well. We'll finish up things and then you guys can actually go home if nothing else comes up. I'll go tell the boys they can come in and see you." She stepped out to let Carl and Andre know that they have a new brother and they could go in.

Denise walked in after the boys and did a double-take at RT, "Is he getting bigger?"

All eyes turned to the newborn, who definitely looked like he'd grown several inches and sprouted a lot more hair, within the space of a few minutes.

Michonne pulled Rick close and whispered into his ear. He, in turn, crooked a finger to his sister, Tara and spoke to her in a low voice. Tara nodded her head and went to put an arm around her girlfriend. "Denise, there's something you should know."

 **A/N: Hi and thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed this new adventure of the Grimes family. If you have any suggestions of what you like to see, please don't hesitate and what did you think of Rishawn Tyrell Grimes? RT for short. He is a culmination of Richonne in all of us :)**

 **I am so excited for this fic, I even created the whole Grimes family. Check them out on my Tumblr and you can see my vision of what they look like. Rick, Michonne, Carl and Andre in their fighting clothes, Judith and RT in all their cuteness.**

 **Song: Shell Shocked by Juicy J, Wiz Khalifa & Ty Dolla $ign**

 **KEY**

 **Michonne-** Nike-Goddess of Victory.

 **Rick-** Ares-God of War.

 **Daryl-** Atlas-Titan god that led the war against the Olympians.

 **Maggie-** Tethys-Titanide goddess of nursing of all life and Oceanus' wife.

 **Glenn-** Oceanus-Titan of the sea.

 **Tyrese-** Helios-Titan god of the sun and light.

 **Sasha-** Selene-Titanide goddess of the moon.

 **Jesus-** Hermes-God of athletes, thieves, and adventures. Messenger and trickster of the gods.

 **Abraham-** Hercules-world's greatest hero

 **Rosita-** Athena-Goddess of War and Wisdom

 **Tara-** Artemis-Goddess of the Moon and the hunt

 **Noah-** Apollo-God of the Music and healing

 **Shane-** Kratos-God of strength and power

 **Eugene-** Hephaestus- God of blacksmiths and metallurgy

 **Negan-** Zeus

 **Mary-** Hera-Wife of Zeus

 **Gavin-** Hades-Lord of the Underworld & brother of Zeus


	2. Chapter 2 Truths Revealed

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites and thanks for coming back to read more of Rick and Michonne as the Greek gods, Ares and Nike. Today, you'll see some truths revealed, some lighthearted fun and some smuttiness…nothing too deep. So, sit back and enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Truths Revealed**

 _It's time to reveal the TWD immortal's true identities to the citizens of Alexandria. Unfortunately, it's not the only secret that is brought to light and a certain goddess is all to blame._

 ** _Town hall meeting in the church…_**

Rick and the rest of the Olympians stood in the front of the church pews and waited for the mortal citizens of Alexandria to filter in and settle down before starting the meeting. Rick watched as Michonne walked in, flanked by their boys and made their way to sit in front of him.

It hadn't been that long since the birth of RT. All of his Olympic brethren had stopped by the house to see him. Not so for the mortals. And for good reason. They wouldn't understand. Thus, the purpose of this meeting.

In attendance, were Deanna, her husband, Reg, and her sons. Tobin, Heath, Olivia, Mrs. Neudermeyer, Aaron and his husband Eric, also showed. Simon stood looking puzzled over by the side. They all waited impatiently to find out what this meeting was all about.

* * *

 ** _First day home after the birth of Rishawn Tyrell Grimes…_**

In the room he now shared with his sister, Michonne lovingly gazed upon baby RT as he slept in his crib. Rick had left to check in with Abe and Glenn at the gate and to spread the good news. Father Gabriel had taken Judith downstairs to feed her lunch. The boys went out to practice.

As she watched her beautiful boy nap, there was a knock at the door. Remembering how Jesse walked into their house without permission and worried about someone seeing Father Gabriel, she hurried downstairs to intercept in case it was another nosey neighbor. Relieved to find Maggie, Sasha and Rosita standing on the porch, she happily let them in.

Excited to see her, Maggie pulled Michonne into her arms, "Girl, you look great! How are you feeling? Where's the baby?"

"Upstairs," she pointed. Without another word, Maggie took off.

Rosita went into the living room and promptly fell onto the couch and went to sleep.

Sasha smiled shyly as she stood in front of Michonne, "So… how's it going?"

Michonne smirked, "Oh, things are great. The babies healthy. I'm up and about. How are things with you and how are things going with my brother?"

"Uhm…" Sasha looked around to see if anyone in the house was listening, "We're fine. When we talk, he speaks to me like I'm his equal and not some weak, damsel-in-distress. At training, he doesn't go easy on me, even when his yelling makes me want to throw a brick at him." She folded her arms and smiled as she thought about how she liked his dominance. "Sometimes he's so sweet. Every time he goes out on a run, he makes sure to bring me something back. Usually a gun or a gun part. He acts like he's my buddy sometimes and not his girlfriend. And, he's not real touchy-feely, you know?"

She reached up and tugged on her ear before scratching her head, "That's fine and all. I'm not much for PDA either, but… Uhm, this might be weird of me telling you this. Though I think it's great that we're taking things slow and getting to know each other, sometimes things are a little bit too slow. If you know what I mean."

Riddled with curiosity on her brother's dual rough and shy behavior, Michonne pulled Sasha into the downstairs guest bedroom, "I'm not sure, what do you mean?" Before Sasha could answer, she rushed to defend her brother without fully knowing the issue, "I want you to know that even though he's a little bit brash and loud, just be patient with him, you'll see he's a big ole softy."

Sasha cut in, "I've been very patient, but that's not what I meant by slow." She leaned closer, "I'm talking about in the bedroom department." She went and sat down on the bed with a huff and turned back to Michonne, "First, he told me that he hadn't slept with anyone in a while. That was shock number one. Shock number two, he has this chivalrous notion in his head that he needs to get Tyrese on his good side because he wanted everything to be perfect before we go down that road."

Michonne' mind went blank when Sasha started talking about her brother in the bedroom (something she didn't want to think about) and she only caught part of what she said. Without paying close attention to her own response, she scoffed, "A while? How 'bout never."

Sasha's posture straightened up quickly at attention and shrieked, "What?"

Startled, Michonne eyes widened as she gaped at Sasha and squeaked, "What?"

Sasha got up to move closer to Michonne who hesitantly inched her way to the door. "Did you just say your brother has never had sex?" Her voice rose an octave, as she grabbed her friend's shoulders. "Are you telling me he's a virgin?"

Pulling out of her grasp, Michonne's eyes darted back and forth, never looking Sasha straight in the eye, "N…no, I didn't say any such thing." She looked up at the ceiling, "I think I hear RT crying… gotta go." She flew out the door and ran upstairs to wake up her sleeping child.

Sasha chased after her, "Michonne, get back here!"

 ** _Later that evening…_**

Rick had come home from guard duty after making sure everything had been taken care of around the community. The Grimes family finished with dinner and clean up and now the kids were settled in their rooms for the evening. Father Gabriel bid them goodnight. Rick and Michonne ended up in the living room discussing any changes or fortifications needed along the walls. They joked about what happened to Spencer.

Rick couldn't help but chuckle when he told her, "I'm in the backyard, minding my own business, trying out my wings. This fool walks back there, uninvited by the way, and saw them. Then, the idiot opened his mouth to scream like a fuckin' little kid."

Michonne snuggled up to his shoulder, "What did you do?"

"I took pleasure in punching him in the face before erasing his memory. You should have seen him all laid out like he was makin' snow angels or somethin'. I let him rest in the dirt for a bit, then I helped him up and asked if he was alright.

"He was still a little loopy when he asked what happened. I pointed to a rock and told him he tripped and bumped his head when he landed." Rick lay his head back and sighed, "It's too bad he busted his nose afterward."

Michonne sat up and gave Rick a skeptical look, "And how did he do that?"

Rick shrugged, "I have no idea. He grabbed my hand, I pulled him up. Maybe a little too hard, but it's not my fault his dumbass let go too early."

Michonne laughed and gave him her 100-kilowatt smile. Rich pulled her onto his lap, "That was the highlight of my day. What went on with yours?"

She made herself more comfortable and sighed, "Well, the girls came over to see RT and I had an interesting talk with Sasha about Shane."

She dropped her head on his shoulder and blew out a heavy breath, "I made an honest mistake. I opened my big mouth and told her that Shane was a virgin."

Rick's eyebrows scrambled for his hairline, "What?"

She sat up, "What?"

"Did you just say that Shane was a virgin?"

She hopped off his lap with the quickness, "Nope! I did not say that! Uhm, I think I hear RT and Judith. I'm gonna go and make sure they're asleep." She flew upstairs before Rick could say anything else.

* * *

 ** _A few weeks later…_**

Rick, Shane, and Michonne sat around the table discussing what needed to be done. "Rick, I won't have my son cooped up in this house. They need to be told and made to believe that the gods of Greece are not a myth. We need to do this, not only for RT but for Judith, for Father Gabriel. He should have his freedom to go where he wants. He's done so much for all of us and sacrificed for the kids by staying here and only interacting with the Olympians." Michonne stated, waving her hands towards upstairs, where the magical satyr kept an eye on the children.

Shane chimed in, "Sis, you're right and Father Gabe should be able to go outside. I thank that even if they believe we are who we say we are, his little goat body is gonna cause some problems. Now that Negan has allowed both of you limited power, can't you cover up the legs and the horns…make him look human? A very short human, but still human."

Sitting next to Michonne, Rick rubbed her thigh to assure his wife. He replied, "I think we can do that. First, we should ask if that's what he wants."

They could hear the kids upstairs. Carl and Andre decided to stay indoors and hang with their younger siblings while the adults tried to figure out how they were going to inform the town. For several weeks after the battle with Gareth and Mary, Michonne and Rick have had to erase the memories of people more than once because they saw something they shouldn't. So far, there haven't been any repercussions and luckily, they happened to catch any mishaps before it got out of hand. They didn't want to keep relying on luck. However, it was fun to keep fucking with Spencer.

Michonne reached out and ran a soothing hand down her husband's nape, "We have to do this quickly. Deanna has been bugging me to see the baby and so have others. I can't keep holding them off."

Rick agreed, "Yeah, they're getting antsy and we'll have to do somethin' about it soon. How are we going to explain that as immortals, we can't die but they can and they will eventually?"

Michonne sat back, rubbing a hand under her chin as she thought about that question. "Well, we won't discuss it. It'll only complicate things. It'll be better if they believed we are as vulnerable as they. We just have something a little extra that helps us to survive."

Rick thought about all the confusion and problems that will come from revealing their true selves. His queen wants their son to be able to run around outside and he can't say no. What she wants, she gets. "Alright, this goes no further than Alexandria and we'll give them an ultimatum; they agree to stay here and keep our secret, or they can leave and live either at Hilltop, Oceanside, the Kingdom or Sanctuary."

Shane asked, "Do you think they'll be able to handle the fact, gods live among 'em?"

Rick shrugged, "No, but we can make it work. Remember, there are dead people running around here eating the living, so it shouldn't be that hard to convince them. I trust most of them and if any of 'em give us trouble, then I'll get rid of 'em."

Michonne gave him a hard stare.

Rick held up his hands to assure her, "I don't mean kill 'em, though Spencer makes it mighty temptin'. I'll just erase their memories."

He turned to his best friend. "Shane, tonight I'm going to Hilltop and let Daryl, my brother, Glenn and Maggie know we are going to have a meeting with Deanna and everyone in Alexandria and tell them who we are. Negan doesn't have to be here, but I want Simon to know. We don't have anyone at Oceanside or The Kingdom, so I won't worry about them."

Shane stood and went over to the kitchen counter to grab an apple. He turned and rested an elbow against the counter, "Sounds like a plan. Want me to go with you?"

Michonne snickered, "Here we go."

Rick leaned back, tilted his head, giving his wife a contemplative look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She stood and stepped away from the table and crossed her arms. "I can't wait to hear you tell Shane why he can't go with you."

A huge grin graced Rick's mouth, "Oh. Yeah, you can't go with me, Shane."

He took a big bite of his apple and juice dribbled down his chin as he gave Rick a puzzled look, "Why not."

Rick puffed out his chest, "You can't go, cause I'm gonna fly."

Shane's eyebrows lifted and his face brightened with excitement, "Are you fuckin' kidding me? You got to keep the wings?"

Michonne shook her head, "I'm going upstairs, you boys have fun." She made her way over to give Rick a hug, kiss, and a pinch as she whispered close to his ear, "Not a word, Rick."

She stepped over to her brother and kissed him on the cheek and told them, "I'm gonna get the kids ready for bed. Shane, I'll see you tomorrow. Babe, see me before you head over to Hilltop."

Rick's eyelids lowered at her seductive tone while he watched her ass saunter out of the room. "Yes, ma'am."

Turning his focus back to Shane, "Yeah, somehow I was able to keep them after Terminus and they work perfectly down here. Michonne loves having her wings back. We just have to keep them under wraps. To get everyone here the day after tomorrow, I need to visit both places tonight. The trip will only take me a few hours and no one would see me."

"What are you gonna do about Simon? I'm sure he'll freak out seeing wings attached to you."

"Nah, he'll be passed out when I bring 'em back with me after I talk to Negan."

"How's he and the Saviors doing by the way?"

Rick sat on the edge of the table and lifted his foot on the chair, "Dad is depressed, he even dumped his wives. I gave him one of Eugene's rings so I can keep tabs on him since he's been goin' out lookin' for my mother every day. Whatever Mary and Gareth did, it weakened his spirit or somethin', he hasn't been the same. I kind of miss the old crazy side of that bastard. We plan on lettin' the boys hang with their grandpa for a couple of weeks to help cheer him up. I sent Abe and Rosita to help out with trainin', except Rosita keeps falling asleep. Don't know what that's about. Simon really has stepped up in keepin' the Saviors in line and it's one of the reasons I think he deserves to know."

Shane finished his snack and threw the core into the trash, "Yeah, that's cool. Now that I got you alone, how you doin'? You guys got four kids. Man! When we were coming up, did you ever thank you'd have that many?"

Rick stood and gestured for his friend to follow him out onto the porch. Once they settled on the steps, Rick asked, "You know we haven't really talked ever since the battle in the Underworld and I found out everythang you went through for me and Michonne. I just wanted to thank you and I'm sorry that I ever doubted you."

There was so much about this man that he still didn't know. He remembered all the bragging Shane did when they were growing up, about fuckin' women left and right. All this time, his buddy was a virgin and the last thing he wanted to do, was embarrass him by bringing it up.

Shane squirmed uncomfortably and scratched his head then his nose. "Nah, man. I don't blame you for anythin'. You didn't know. I'm just glad everythin' worked out the way Negan planned. Back then, I didn't thank it was gonna work, but here we are."

Rick glanced down his quiet street, "Yeah, here we are." He gave him a clap on the shoulder, "Back when we were kids, we used to talk about what we wanted to do when we grew up. I wanted to be an actor and you wanted to be a professional baseball player."

Shane chuckled, "Those careers never panned out."

"What about you? You basically gave up your life to help an old man with his schemes. I got everythang that I could ever want and then some. I consider myself a very lucky man. I can't help but thank about your sacrifice and what I can do to help you get started.

"Started? Started on what?"

"Uh, I meant what can I do so you'll be happy too?"

With a lift of his eyebrow, Shane chuckled as he focused on a house up the street, "It wasn't really a sacrifice. That small chunk of time I spent as a mortal ain't nothin' compared to how long I've lived."

Rick interrupted by saying under his breath, "That's a long fuckin' time."

Misunderstanding what Rick was referring to, Shane kept talking, "Believe it or not, I'm happy that all this shit worked out. Yeah, this world is fucked but my sister… for centuries, she'd always been by herself. She had me and our parents, but she never tried to get close to anyone that could be just for her. She went out and found battles to be a part of and I knew a lot of other immortals that tried to get her attention. She shot them all down."

Rick sat forward abruptly as he interrupted again, "Who tried it?"

Shane laughed at Rick's mini rage, "Nobody for you to worry about. It was a long time ago. Anyway, they was either too scared or thought they could control and subdue her. She didn't care, as long as she had her sword and could help the mortals, she seemed content."

He turned his attention away from Sasha's place back to his buddy, "When Zeus came to me with his proposal, I went and checked you out first before you were banished. You were fierce, but you were loyal. When he told me that I would watch over you starting as a kid, I jumped at the chance to see if you truly were the one for my sister and after growing up with you, getting to know you, I knew she was the perfect fit for you. I have no regrets for that decision. I would never force anyone on my sister, but there was something about you that said you were the perfect match."

Rick kept quiet for a moment as he took in Shane's words, "Well, I'm glad you did. And, I'm proud of you for all that you've done for your sister. Enough about me and Michonne. You're not gonna get away from answering my question. It's 'bout time you did something for yourself and get you some." He shut his eyes on letting that slip out.

"Rick, what are you talking about? Get me some of what?"

The internal monolog of Rick's conscious battled and argued with itself, _'Why in the hell can't you keep your mouth shut?'_

 _'How the fuck can someone be over ten centuries years old and never have sex?'_

 _'It's none of your damn business! Do not and I repeat, do not let your friend know that you know he's a virgin. So, stop it!'_

He held up his hand, "Look, all I wanna know is what's it gonna take to make you happy?"

Shane rubbed his fingers through his thick black curls, "Honestly, I'm cool." He pointed to Rick then back to himself, "We're back together as friends, I can see my sister anytime I want and… well, there is a certain lady I wouldn't have met if it wasn't for all this. Things are good and we're taking things slow. She has a fire inside of her that I'm liking a lot. I just have to get the approval of her brother. I don't think he likes me all that much."

"Tyrese has a problem? Want me to talk to him?"

"Uh, no. I'm a grown-ass man. I can handle my future brother-in-law."

"Oh, so it's like that?

"Yeah, it's like that and don't tell Michonne. I'll never hear the end of it."

"You know that's not gonna happen. So, prepare for your sister to stick her nose in ya business."

"I got a feeling it's too late for that."

* * *

"The kids are asleep. I'm 'bout to head out to Hilltop. Got somethin' for me before I go?" Rick shut the door and locked it while watching his queen move from one part of the room to another as she got ready for bed. Michonne stopped with her back to him, removed her vest then pulled her tank top over her head.

Rick just watched as her glowing, smooth skin of rich umber was revealed as each piece dropped to the floor. His heartbeat raced as she peeled down her skintight jeans, his tongue making its way to fall out of his mouth as he zeroed in on his favorite part of her anatomy. Her ass spoke to him all the delights he enjoyed ever since their first meeting at the fence. It stood proud and firm and his hands nervously twitched in their impatience to palm a handful.

Michonne's long, graceful arms raised to gather her locs and hold them into a messy bun, with fingers interwoven through her hair, she looked back, throwing her husband a seductive glance, "Thirsty, baby?"

She needn't say anything more. Rick rushed forward, throwing off his holster, removing his shirt and stripping off his pants in record time. Still in the stage of playing with his newly acquired wings, they sprung from his back as soon as he wrapped his arms around her waist to slide up and grasp her firm and delectable breasts. His wings of raven's hue cloaked around her as his burgeoning cock slid up and down between her ass cheeks. His lips softly touched her neck as he whispered, "Always. I wanna get back here tonight, so I'm just gonna have a little ambrosia right now."

Michonne let go of her hair to reach back and run her fingers through his curls as he began to guide his tongue tasting and nibbling from her shoulder to her ear.

Spinning her within the circle of his wings, he clasped his mouth to hers. Nipping then sucking in her top lip, he ran his tongue along the seam pushing on the soft, plump bottom to open her further for his invasion. Michonne moaned as he sucked her tongue into his warm cavern, both sliding and encircling each other as their chests pressed together. With each dip into his beloved's mouth, Rick's hands squeezed and pulled on her bottom, pressing her against his dick, torturing himself.

He tried to last as long as he could, but his thirst won out. Removing his grip from her ass, he raised his hands to her shoulders and pushed her back, their mouths separating with a loud smack. His wings rose to block her from falling back onto the bed as he fell to his knees. Grabbing one leg, lifting it to place on his shoulder, his head bent toward her nether lips, his tongue the first to make contact.

Michonne hurriedly grabbed onto his head because she knew she was going on a ride and her sexy god wouldn't stop until his thirst was satisfied. She widened her stance, his wings helping her keep her balance.

Michonne prepared to get wrecked.

Rick slid his tongue in deep, his strong, capable fingers held her labia open for him to lick along her hot and wet walls, drinking in everything she could give him. Moaning his enjoyment, Michonne became mesmerized watching his strong jaw work her pussy. Within the cocoon of his wings, the air became hotter and hotter and Michonne breath became shorter and shorter as darts of pleasure glittered her body. She cooed, moaned and hissed as he latched onto her clit, wiggling his tongue with greater velocity, forcing Michonne to throw her head back once the tingle from her core crept with increasing speed to her abdomen.

"Ah..."

Her legs began to quiver and jerk with each tap of her sensitive nub, then lost their strength altogether as euphoria swept through her fingers and her toes. Thankfully, the wings kept her from falling. Ever since she had RT, it didn't take Rick long to make her reach her tempestuous peak then make her jump the hell off.

Their loving had only become more intense and the horns, louder than ever.

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think and critique is welcomed. How else am I gonna learn? Next up, the town hall meeting.**

 **KEY**

 **Michonne-** Nike-Goddess of Victory.

 **Rick-** Ares-God of War.

 **Daryl-** Atlas-Titan god that led the war against the Olympians.

 **Maggie-** Tethys-Titanide goddess of nursing of all life and Oceanus' wife.

 **Glenn-** Oceanus-Titan of the sea.

 **Tyrese-** Helios-Titan god of the sun and light.

 **Sasha-** Selene-Titanide goddess of the moon.

 **Jesus-** Hermes-God of athletes, thieves, and adventures. Messenger and trickster of the gods.

 **Abraham-** Hercules-world's greatest hero

 **Rosita-** Athena-Goddess of War and Wisdom

 **Tara-** Artemis-Goddess of the Moon and the hunt

 **Noah-** Apollo-God of the Music and healing

 **Shane-** Kratos-God of strength and power

 **Eugene-** Hephaestus- God of blacksmiths and metallurgy

 **Negan-** Zeus

 **Mary-** Hera-Wife of Zeus

 **Gavin-** Hades-Lord of the Underworld & brother of Zeus


	3. Chapter 3 Mini Immortal

**A/N: Welcome back! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I really appreciate your kind words on how the story is progressing. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs. Truths were revealed and today you'll get to find out the Alexandrian's reaction to who Rick, Michonne, and TF really are.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Mini Immortal**

 _There's something special about the first immortal born in the ZA. The deities of the ASZ make the decision to reveal their true identities to the citizens of Alexandria. And, just as Rick and Michonne suspect, it does not go well._

 ** _Church…the only place they ever hold meetings…_**

Everyone that was meant to be at the gathering had all finally arrived. When they were seated and things had quieted down, Rick started the meeting off.

"Hello, everyone. I've brought you all here today to tell you somethin' you may find hard to believe." The looks on the mortals faces ranged from mild curiosity to slightly bored.

 _ **If only the gods could read minds, since I'm the narrator, and always curious, I shall let you know what they're thinking.**_

 _'Those buff dudes are gonna take our women.'_

 _'Those muscular harlots are gonna take our men.'_

 _'I wanna sleep with Shane!'_

 _'Who's the ginger? Can I take him home with me?'_

 _'I wonder if they have sex standing up?'_

 _'I wonder if Noah will agree to a threesome?'_

 _'How am I going to get rid of Rick, so I can get me some Meeshee?'_

Spencer was the first one to start, "What would that something be, Rick? That you and your people came here to kick my parents out of leadership, so you could take it and rule over us?"

Deanna and Reg glanced worriedly over at their son, but they didn't stop him from talking. "We had everything under control until you got here. The entire Anderson family is dead because of you. There are no secrets about you that we don't already know."

Michonne rolled her eyes.

He moved closer to Rick as he continued. "We know that you have secret meetings about things that have never been discussed with me or my parents. Your wife had a baby, where is it? Why don't you let us see it?"

Pursing his lips and letting out a sharp breath, Rick swallowed hard as his anger tried to bust out of his chest. As his hand dropped down to his ever-present python, he spoke bitingly through gritted teeth, "Did you just call my son _it_?"

Shane dropped his face in his hands while Sasha patted him on the back. Tyrese never stopped glaring at Shane.

Abe closed his eyes and shook his head, "Jesus, flying fuckballs."

Thinking Abe was calling to him, Jesus asked, "What?"

Daryl elbowed Tyrese to wake Rosita up.

Tara was busy whispering in Denise's ear while Glenn and Maggie pointed at Spencer and giggled.

Noah gave a wicked smile. He didn't forget how Spencer threw them under the bus in order to save his own hide at Terminus and seeing Rick stomp his ass would be a treat.

Michonne whispered in Carl and Andre's ear for them to stay put, then gestured for Shane to get Rick before he could shoot Spencer. Shane stepped up and put a calming hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder, the other moved Rick's palm away from his holster. She stood and turned to the eldest Monroe son, "Spencer, that's why we called this meeting. There is something we have to reveal to you. Just remember, we _ALL_ worked together to make Alexandria safe and we will continue to do so."

She had to tread carefully when it came to discussing what happened to Jessie and her family. Things could get ugly real fast if they knew it was immortals responsible for killing them. They did not need that headache and the only other witness was Spencer, and he doesn't remember a thing. "What happened to the Andersons was unfortunate. No one knew they had been kidnapped until several of us had been captured, Spencer and myself included. There was nothing that could have been done. Nothing."

Turning to make sure Rick had calmed down, "Once Rick is finished, we will answer any questions you have. Just to let you know, we are still the same people, just different."

Their curiosity was peaked after Michonne's last statement. Spencer crept closer. Rick made a move to confront him but Michonne held out a hand to stop her husband without looking back. "Spencer, I'm gonna need you to go sit down. Right, now."

Spencer refused to listen and sneered, "I'll sit down once you tell us your little secret."

Though she wanted to punch him in his jaw, Michonne sat down next to her boys. She tried. She nodded at Rick to continue.

Rick gestured to Shane that he was cool. Shane lifted an eyebrow and went back to stand with the rest of the deities as they waited for Rick to drop the bomb. Rick looked every citizen of Alexandria in the eye before he spoke, "To repeat what my wife said, we are the still the same people, just different. As you all know, my family and I came to Alexandria not too long ago. It was our mission, our purpose to help fortify and strengthen this community and helping you all prepare to protect yourselves in this new world.

Spencer scoffed, "What are you, some secret, elite military group or something?"

Turning his eyes up to the ceiling, Rick agreed, "You could say that, except we are more than just some military group. We come from a place some of you might be familiar with."

Deanna spoke up, "Where's that, Rick?"

"Mount Olympus."

Tobin was puzzled, "Never heard of a Mt. Olympus around here. Is that in Ohio?"

Abe, Shane, Glenn and the rest laughed along with Rick, "No, it's a lot farther away than that. Mt. Olympus is in Greece."

Not understanding what was so great about coming from Greece, Spencer asked, "So, you're from the Mediterranean. It's surprising, none of you look Greek, well, except for Shane. And, I'm not one to judge what people look like but that's hardly something that would be considered a "Big Secret"." He held up is fingers quoting.

Knowing the expression on Spencer's face would change once he understood what he was talking about, Rick kept his patience, "Do you know what Mt. Olympus is, what it stands for?

Deanna and her husband glanced at each other. Their expressions telling. Rick Grimes was not talking what they suspected, were they? They allowed their son to take the lead in finding out. "I understand there is a real mountain called Olympus and I also understand that in mythology, it is the home of the Greek gods. What's that got to do with anything? So what, you people came from a mountain. What's the big deal?"

"That's us."

"Who's us? What do you mean?"

Rick glanced at his wife, who gave him an approving nod, before turning to Spencer. Blinking once, he bit the inside of his lip as he placed his hands on his hips. "We are the gods."

Spencer laughed and peered around to the people sitting, entranced by the conversation. "You gotta be kidding. The Greek gods are a myth." He turned to address Alexandria's citizens, "See, I told you they were crazy. Do you still want them to lead this community?"

Most of the people gasped in surprise or jumped in their seats, but no one looked at Spencer. All eyes were glued toward the front where Rick stood. Seeing that none of the attention was paid to him, he swung back around to contend with Rick about this nonsense. His mouth opened to make his argument, but it snapped shut only to drop again in disbelief. His shirt had been removed and standing tall, with his arms at his sides, stood Rick Grimes with a pair of black, raven's wings sticking out of his back, fluttering gently in sync with his breathing.

A few people hopped up and jumped over pews to get away, others stay glued to their seats. One woman even screamed as she tried to scramble toward the door. Rick held up his hands to placate them, "Don't be scared. They're just wings. Settle down, and I'll finish telling you the rest." Shane and the rest of the gang didn't move for fear of scaring the folks further. Tobin, Heath, Aaron and Denise helped with getting them back to their seats with a few soothing words. For those that stayed calm, it didn't really come as a surprise that this group was some sort of supernatural. They came and did things that no one else had ever been able to do.

They got rid of the undead around their small community in record time, made sure there was plenty of food and water, law and order were restored and their town grew with new people and a much better outlook for survivors of the ZA. Rick's group found other communities to work with and they all band together to return the world to what it once was.

They even got that crazy Negan and his Saviors to quit killing folks and taking their stuff.

After everyone quieted and settled down, Spencer, still standing in the middle of the aisle, rushed toward Rick, "You're nothing but monsters!"

No one came to his rescue, nor protested, not even his parents. Everyone watched him with morbid curiosity and all seemed to have one question in mind, _'What the fuck did he think he was doing?'_

With his fist in the air, he clumsily tried to go for Rick's throat. He made it about two feet before one of Rick's wings snapped forward and slapped him to a halt. The slap spun Spencer around left to fall onto Tobin's lap, who was sitting up front.

Tobin grabbed him and held on as Rick continued as if nothing happened. "There are some thangs that are different about us. Everything you think you know about mythology, throw it out the window. We are not omniscient. We are not all powerful and we don't have any ridiculous powers. What you've seen so far, it what you get. Well, me and my wife have wings, but that's it. We're really not that different. We are not here to harm anyone, nor conquer this world. If that were the case, I wouldn't have brought my family," He pointed to his wife and children, "and immigrated into this community."

He waved a hand, "You all know the world was destroyed by a virus. We saw this and we came to help. It's not much, but we are doing what we can."

Deanna came forward, "Rick, we believe you." She turned to get confirmation from the rest, "It's not far-fetched since there are undead out there eating and infecting people, but do you know why this happened?"

"No, we researched and found nothing." No need to tell them his father was responsible.

"Why tell us about who you really are then?"

Rick nodded. It was a legitimate question, "We trust the people of this community and because there are some thangs you will see that can't be explained."

Reg moved up next to his wife, "Like what?"

Right after Reg asked the question, the church doors opened and in walked a short, balding black man in a preacher's outfit. Holding each hand and walking next to him on their short little legs were Judith, who was recognized by all and a little boy, with curly, sandy brown and black hair that stood up on his head and bright, azure eyes that looked exactly like his fathers. He raised his chubby, little hand and waved, "Hi, Dada!"

Spencer asked loudly, "Who's kid is that?"

Rick proudly announced for all the hear, "This is our son, Rishawn Tyrell Grimes."

A collective of gasps filled the church as everyone remembered that Michonne gave birth to a son, six weeks ago.

* * *

 ** _Early morning, a day before the meeting…_**

"Uh, babe. You might want to come in here." Rick stood in the doorway of Judith and RT's bedroom. He ducked quickly as a stuffed teddy bear flew past his head. Father Gabriel sat on the couch across the room, letting out the seam for one of RT's outfits. With his head bent down concentrating on his task, he did not witness the nearly-missed collision of Rick's dome.

His queen came rushing from their bedroom and halted as she witnessed her two children standing up in their cribs, giggling at each other. RT waved his hands in the air and Judith held hers up to catch the flying stuffed animals directed her way. When she caught one, she threw it back on the ground for RT to pick it up and send it back to her.

"Well, this is unexpected." She sighed as she leaned and rested on the doorknob.

Rick snatched a green fluffy turtle out of the air before it hit Michonne, "Good thing we're having this meeting, eh?"

"Yeah."

To Father G, who finally took his attention off RT's pants, "How long has he been able to move stuff?"

The satyr put down the clothing, walked over to his ward's parents and gave them a bow. "It seemed to have happened after his latest growth spurt."

Rick turned to his wife, "How much more is he going to grow? He's the size of Judith now."

She shrugged, "I have no idea. I didn't have a child before I was banished and when I had Andre, I was in mortal form and he grew as a normal human. This…" she gestured to her happy baby, "is something completely different."

Father G held up a finger, "If I may say something." They both looked at him and nodded their permission to continue, "I don't believe your son will grow any more now that he has progressed to the age of young Judith. After he was born, he became quite attached to her and it is my belief that he deliberately accelerated his age to match his sister, so they could play together."

Michonne asked, "I wonder what your dad has to say about this?"

With his hands on his hips as he smiled, "I have a feeling, he couldn't do anything about it, even if he did have somthin' to say."

"Our boy is that strong?"

Rick chuckled, "A product from the two of us? Yeah, I'd say he is."

As all three continued to watch the babies play. Rick reached over and snaked a hand around his wife's waist, "Babe, you know this is gonna shock the shit out of Deanna and nem?"

Michonne snuggled into his chest, "Pretty much."

Chortles filled the air as the adults ducked once more from the plushy missiles.

* * *

Rick walked up the aisle to greet his children while Spencer continued to try and struggle out of Tobin's arms. Michonne, Carl, and Andre stood to follow behind Rick to make sure no one could get near Father Gabriel, Judith, and RT.

At least his sudden appearance didn't scare the community, too much. The former looking satyr appeared as a normal, red-blooded human. The glamour worked. He stood on two regular legs. His ensemble consisted of all black... jacket, dress pants, and long sleeved shirt. He even added a clerical collar to add validity to his name. Keeping a firm hold on the children's hands, he waited next to the end of the aisle for Rick and the rest of his family to reach them. The looks and stares they received ever since they entered, didn't seem too encouraging and he would not put the children in harm's way if he could help it.

Andre and Carl automatically took defense positions behind their sibling's backs because Reg went over to stand by the door with his son Aiden, and his best friend Nicholas. The scowls on the two young men's faces didn't bode well and there was no way they were getting near their brother and sister. Michonne ruffled RT's hair as she reached and picked up Judith while Rick kneeled to clasp his son in a hug.

Shane and the rest of the deities still stood by the podium patiently waiting for the meeting to continue. It was no surprise to them to see RT had grown so big within so short of time. Their priority was to keep an eye out on the citizens and gauge their reactions.

Unfortunately, they failed to notice that Tobin had let go of Spencer.

At first, Spencer was calm as he moved to stand by his mother's side while everyone watched Rick and his family. Slowly, but steadily, he inched his way closer to a kneeling Rick holding onto his son. He reached for the knife at his waist and began to raise his hand…

* * *

RT had wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck, he was so happy to see him. For the year he waited to make his appearance into the world, he listened to his mummy and daddy's voice speak lovingly to him. They spoke of his brothers, his sister and their family of Olympians. The second he looked into Judith's eyes, he didn't want to be a helpless baby. He wanted to jump and play and talk with her. Be there for her, understand her as no other adult could. Not even Father G.

Because no one would ever hurt his Judes.

He knew he was not like his siblings. His body contained the power of Ares and Nike and was, therefore, able to break the chains of his Grandpa Z's spell. He was proud of his parents, the gods and their reason for being here in this community. He understood, sort of, the complexity of human nature. How some are nice and others, not so nice. Even though he had this gift inside him, he knew he could only let it out in front of family and he made a promise to himself to do just that.

He had that promise in mind when Father G took he and Judes out of the house for the first time and the surrounding trees, the cloudy, blue sky and the grass were so beautiful to him.

That promise was still with him as he was cradled in his father's arms but went straight to hell when he saw a man sneak up, aiming a metal pointy thing at Dada's back.

He didn't think, he only reacted to a sense of danger.

He let go of his father's neck and threw both hands towards the dangerous mortal. A bright beam of cerulean light stretched and struck Spencer as he, for whatever reason, leaped into the air to try and land on Dada.

Everyone froze as the light surrounded and encompassed Spencer's entire body. Shards of lightning encircled him with a snap, crackle, and pop. Spencer dropped the knife as his body convulsed into spasms in mid-air. Smoke began to filter slowly out of his orifices, spreading until it covered him entirely.

The light was suddenly cut off from RT as he collapsed into his father's arms, crying. It scared the little tyke, his anger draining him. He had just made a promise and he already broke it. Not only did he scare himself and the mortals, he probably frightened his parents and the rest of the immortals.

The community and the immortals watched as the cloud drifted to the ground and when the smoke dissipated, Spencer wasn't there, in his place was a large, gray furry rat.

The church had quieted except for the zapping of electrical currents then broke out in chaos as gasps, screams and yelling flooded the inside of the church.

Amongst the screaming, Aiden and Nicholas took this as their cue to attack while everyone's attention was elsewhere. Unfortunately for them, Carl and Andre had been keeping a careful watch on the two.

Before they even got close to touching the babies, the demi-gods stepped toward them lighting fast, one feinted to the right, the other, to the left. As Aiden and Nicholas raised their weapons, their hands had been snatched and wrenched behind their backs. Each brother kicked behind Nicholas and Aiden's leg, bringing them to their knees.

Andre leaned down and whispered in Nicolas' ear, "You didn't think you would actually get close to my family, did you?'

Carl growled as he tightened his grip on Aiden's arms, making him wince in pain. "That was a stupid move. You know that, right?"

The rest of the Fam jumped down and surrounded the Grimes, facing outward to make sure no one else had the dumb idea to attack.

Deanna was the only one to move forward towards the now ratface Spencer.

With Judith in Michonne's arms, they moved closer to Rick who by now picked up their crying son. Between his hiccups, RT pointed at the rat, "Don't be mad. He twied to hurt you, Dada. I stop him."

Rick pressed RT's head to his shoulder, patted him soothingly on the back as he bounced and cooed to calm his baby, "It's okay, son. You did the right thing. Shh, shh, shh… it's okay."

Michonne leaned over and kissed his tears and ran her fingers through her baby's curls, "We're not mad, baby. You saved daddy."

Pissed, Rick spoke directly to Reg and Deanna, "In light of your sons and his friend trying to attack us. I'm calling this meeting to a halt so we can take care of our kids. The first time my boy comes out here to meet you and this is what you do?" He turned to see Nicolas and Aiden still pinned down by Andre and Carl, and Deanna and Reg were holding the rat. He didn't give a damn that they witnessed the power of their son and that they had more to fear from them. All he cared about was that his son was scared out of his mind because of those dumb fuckers.

"Shane, we're heading home and we'll have another meeting tomorrow." To Deanna, "I will explain this. I didn't lie, you have nothing to fear from us, but when you attack us, we will respond. Don't worry, I'll change Spencer back after I take care of my family."

Rick hoped he can talk his son into reversing it.

 **A/N: Uh, oh! No one knows the extent of RT's power. Do you think they'll convince the little tyke to change Spencer back? Don't mess with Carl and Andre and do not fuck with the immortals. How do you think the citizens will handle this moving forward?**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and please, any questions, comments or critiques are very welcomed and appreciated.**

 **KEY**

 **Michonne-** Nike-Goddess of Victory.

 **Rick-** Ares-God of War.

 **Daryl-** Atlas-Titan god that led the war against the Olympians.

 **Maggie-** Tethys-Titanide goddess of nursing of all life and Oceanus' wife.

 **Glenn-** Oceanus-Titan of the sea.

 **Tyrese-** Helios-Titan god of the sun and light.

 **Sasha-** Selene-Titanide goddess of the moon.

 **Jesus-** Hermes-God of athletes, thieves, and adventures. Messenger and trickster of the gods.

 **Abraham-** Hercules-world's greatest hero

 **Rosita-** Athena-Goddess of War and Wisdom

 **Tara-** Artemis-Goddess of the Moon and the hunt

 **Noah-** Apollo-God of the Music and healing

 **Shane-** Kratos-God of strength and power

 **Negan** -Zeus-Lord of the Skies

 **Father Gabriel** -Pan-Satyr god of the wild, hunting and companion


	4. Chapter 4 Negan's Return

**A/N: Hi and thanks for coming back! RL and nervous jitters can be a real bitch. We left off with a ruckus at the church and to make matters worse, the crazy grandpa has shown his face.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Negan's Return**

 _The father of the gods and leader of the Saviors returns. After his wife and brother's betrayal, is he still a psychotic maniac or a gentler, more sympathetic soul?_

 ** _Meanwhile still at the church…_**

Rick finished telling Deanna he would meet with them later to discuss what happened today. He cooed soothingly to his crying son as he patted him on the back while prompting his wife and daughter to precede him out the church doors. "Babe, you alright?"

As they walked towards the door, a confused Judith lay cradled in Michonne's arms. The young toddler held on to her mother's locs as she stared at the yelling and screaming people who scrambled all over the big room. Some of the shouts were directed at her mummy and daddy and others at Ms. Dena to do something. She didn't understand any of it and why people were upset seeing her brother's magic.

Michonne reached out and placed a soothing hand on the back of Rick's neck, "I'm fine. It's these two I'm worried about. Let's get them home and we'll figure this out." Michonne looked around 'til she caught Maggie's attention. She nodded suggestively to Deanna and raised her eyebrows.

Maggie, Michonne, and Rick, all turned to observe Deanna and her husband Reg cradle the large rat in their arms. Maggie acknowledged that she understood what Michonne wanted her to do, then went back to stare at the couple still dazed and confused about the furry creature that was once their son.

Andre and Carl kept Nicholas and Aiden pinned to the ground. As soon as their parents walked out the door, they let go of them at the same time and let them fall to the floor. The two walker ninjas followed their parents, RT, and Judith out the door.

Maggie gave the Grimes family a small salute as they disappeared to go home. Pulling Glenn with her, they made their way over to the Monroe's and whispered in her ear. "I think it best to get your family out of here. Everyone is upset and we need to calm things down." Maggie shuddered in disgust as she reached down to pet the head of the rat, "Your son is fine. He's just in a different form and I promise this will all turn out for the better. Remember when you told me that cool heads are better than hot ones? Well, once everyone cools down, we'll come back together and fix this, alright?"

Through her tears, Deanna agreed that going home would be the best and followed Maggie's lead to get her rat son, Spencer, her husband and the two boys that Carl and Andre released from their strangled hold, out of the church and go home.

Before they could leave, the door burst open.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

The loud, booming voice carried over the entire church and everyone stopped in their tracks. Standing in front of the door with his signature leather jacket, red scarf, skinny jeans, penny loafers, and Lucille resting on his shoulder, stood a leaning back and perplexed Negan. Several Saviors flanked him, waiting quietly.

"You!" He points to Simon, "Get the fuck over here."

Now that Simon knew that Rick and his people were deities from Greece, Negan, who is Rick's father, must be one of them too. All the crazy behavior from his boss made sense now. He berated himself and counted himself lucky that after all the shit he pulled to undermine Negan didn't result in the god turning him into something worse than what happened to Spencer. When Simon reached Negan, he didn't know what the protocol would be, so he got down on his knees, "Yes, Sire?"

Shane, Daryl, Sasha, Jesus and Tyrese, after waking up Rosita, made their way to the front.

Negan looked down, "Sire? What the fuck are you doin'?" Negan peered around and found Shane, "Why is this fucker on his knees calling me Sire?" He noticed the panic on the mortals faces and the exasperation on the immortals. "What the fuck did I walk into and where's Rick and Michonne? And, where are my grandbabies?"

Jesus pulled Simon to his feet and pushed him out of the way for Daryl to stand in front of Negan. "You just missed them. We just told the mortals who we are. One of them panicked and attacked Rick and their boy turned him into a rat."

With Daryl getting Negan up to speed, Shane turned back to Sasha who stood there ogling at him as if she won a prize. His eyebrow rose in the air when he asked, "Is there something on me? Why are you staring at me like that?" He gave a quick glance at his shoulders and his arms, before peering back at her.

Sasha dropped her gaze quickly and a glow of guilt spread across her face for being caught staring. "Uhm, nothing…I, uh…thought there was a bug on you…or something." She hurriedly left to tell the rest the deities to go back and calm the citizens down. Shane followed.

Maggie and Glenn started to make their way out the door again when Negan stopped them. "Hold the fuck on," he gestured to the rat in Deanna's arms, "That stupid, little prick tried to stab Rick? And my newest grandbaby turned him into that?"

Not wanting to discuss in front of the humans the details on how that happened, Daryl gave a quick answer to hurry the Monroe's along. "RT was defending Rick since Spencer tried to stab him while his back was turned. Little man is upset right now, so Rick and Michonne got him out of here. They said they'll change Spencer back later when we meet again tomorrow."

"Change him back? Why the fuck would he do that? The bitch can stay a rodent. If anything, the fucker deserved it."

Jesus leaned closer, trying to be discreet, "We're trying not to scare them. We don't want them to be afraid of us."

Negan growled, "Are you shitting me? Then why did you tell them in the first place? Who gives a fuck if they're scared?" He took another look at the rat then his bat. "They outta be. Pullin' stupid shit like that." An exasperated Negan raised Lucille up close to his face, closed his eyes and gritted out, "Lucille, give me strength not to beat the shit out these people."

Maggie hurriedly ushered the Monroe's out the door before Negan could make good on his threat.

Further up in the chapel, Sasha asked Shane, "Why is he talking to a bat?"

Shane shrugged, "Cause he's crazy."

Watching the rat being carried out the door with his parents, Negan shouted back, "I heard that!" He moved further into the church, whistling that annoying tune. The mortals of Alexandria had stopped all their shouting and stood silently as they watched the crazy leader of the Saviors walk around staring at them. Somehow, they all ended up standing alongside each other as he strolled past, the bat swinging by his side with each step.

Daryl and the rest followed behind him. All at the ready to jump in if Negan decided to swing on one of them.

Negan stopped in front of the dark-haired Olivia. A short woman nervously shuffling on her feet and refusing to look him in the eye. "What's your name, little lady?"

A visibly scared Olivia reached up and adjusted her glasses and still refused to make eye contact.

"I said, what is your name, woman?" Negan spoke a little louder.

With a look of defeat and knowing she wasn't going to get out of answering the lunatic, she stuttered, "I…I take care of the pantry, keeping count of what comes in and what goes…"

With a lift of his eyebrows, Negan cut her off by leaning in and gave her a menacing look, "I didn't ask you what you do. I really don't care. I asked for your name. If you can't follow simple fucking directions, then I don't see why you even have a purpose here."

Already scared, his deepened voice and scary look, frightened her even more. Olivia stepped back as tears sprang from her eyes and she clapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out loud.

Negan snickered at her reaction and turned around to Daryl, and the rest, laughing, "Really?"

He turned his focus back to Olivia, "If you're gonna be that big of a pussy, why don't you just go away and fetch me some lemonade."

No one spoke. The deities behind Negan stared daggers at him. The Alexandrians eyes were wide in shock and the Saviors chuckled behind their hands.

Noting that he hurt her feelings, Negan stepped over to Shane, "You people seriously don't have a sense of humor. It was just a joke. Look, my men even thought it was funny."

Abraham spoke up, "Dad, it wasn't funny. It's just you bein an asshole. Now, go apologize to Olivia."

"Is that her name? That's all she had to fuckin' do. And, all this wouldn't be so awkward." He dropped his head and sighed, then walked back over to the still sniffling mortal who had turned her back to the group.

Sighing again, he lightly tapped her on the shoulder, "Excuse me, Olivia."

She stopped crying to listen and put her glasses back on.

"My son told me your name and I am sorry for havin' been so rude to you just now."

Olivia turned around.

"I'm sorry that you people are so fuckin' weak that you can't take a joke. So… to make it up to you. How about you and I head over to one of these beautiful homes you have here and let me fuck the shit out of you? What do you say?"

Groans could be heard coming from Shane, Sasha, Abraham, Daryl, Jesus and Noah. Rosita missed the entire exchange because she fell back to sleep on the church bench.

Shane covered his face in exasperation then shot up when he heard a sharp slap.

Daryl saw it coming and shook his partner's shoulder as he burst out laughing. Sasha's mouth flew open in surprise and Noah shouted, "Damn!"

Rosita sat up and peered around, dazed, "What…what's happening?"

Abraham said without looking at her, "Nothin', go back to sleep."

* * *

Michonne and Rick relaxed together on the couch with a still whimpering RT sharing their laps. Both of his hands rested on their cheeks as they looked down on him. Carl and Andre sat cross-legged on the floor keeping Judith occupied when the door burst open.

The loud, boisterous voice of Negan preceded the god before he walked through the door, "Where's my badass grandson?" The rest of the family loitered on the porch…Maggie and Glenn included. He set Lucille down in the corner and opened his arms to Carl and Andre. "Ah, my boys. I missed you." The both hopped up and gave their Grandpa Z a hug. Pulling Judith out of Carl's arms, Negan tickled her. "Uh, oh…my. Look at this little angel. How's Grandpa's precious Judith?" His white teeth were huge as he smiled down and rocked his granddaughter. Chuckling, he told his son, "You know, I like it here. I just might stay so I can be near my grandkids."

Michonne rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "Great."

Rick gave his father a puzzled look, "Why? They come to see you at Sanctuary all the time. I'm sure you know by now; the folks here know our true identities. I don't think it would help thangs if we added your craziness to it."

Negan gave Judith a kiss on the cheek and handed her back to Carl. He nudged Michonne's knee and plopped down on the couch next to her and reached out his arms, "Here, let me see him." RT immediately hopped to the old man's lap, giggling. Both giving each other a thorough once-over. "Damn, he's big. I see why you had to tell 'em. I love my babies very much and I want to see them every day. Got a problem with that?"

Rick and Michonne answered at the same time, "Yes!"

Giving them both the side-eye, he fit RT into the cradle of his arm comfortably as he addressed his parents, "What if I told you there's another reason for me thinking of staying here."

The god of war and the goddess of victory both leaned back and stared at him suspiciously. Rick sucked in his cheeks, "I don't know what it could be besides the kids."

With a knowing smirk, Michonne guessed it, "It can't be a woman, can it?"

RT played with his ear as the lord of the sky blushed, "Nah, I can't be telling you all my business, now can I?" He turned his head to allow RT to grab onto his nose.

Rick scoffed, "You're the one who brought it up. So, who is it?"

Before Negan could answer, they heard a whisper coming from the doorway, "It's Olivia. He saw her at the church, he flirted and she smacked him." Glenn put out in a rush before slamming the front door closed.

Negan whisked his head around, "Why that big-mouthed mother fu-…" He cut himself off when he realized all four of his grandchildren were looking directly at him. Carl and Andre each snorted loudly in their hands to keep from laughing out loud.

"…-udge-cycle stick." He gave them all a pointed look, "Whatever you do, don't be like Glenn. Don't be a snitch."

Rick wrapped an arm around his wife, his hand sliding down to settle on her backside, "Olivia, huh? What's up with that?"

Negan shrugged, "Eh, nothing…she's nice. I like her, is all."

Michonne, with her arms folded, started to scold him, "Hey, you can't come here and collect more wives. We ain't cool like that." Judith had by that time, wormed her way out of her brother's arm to toddle over to her grandpa to crawl up his leg and push RT over so she could sit on the other side of his lap. She took over tugging on Negan's ear while RT pulled at the other.

Their grandpa lowered his head so the toddlers didn't have to reach so far to continue the tugging as they giggled. "We ain't cool? What? I don't want a gaggle of wives. I'm done with that, but Olivia's got some spunk and I want to get to know her…."

The front door crashed up and Shane yelled, "Y'all better get out here. You'll want to hear this." He turned around and rushed back out. Rick stood and picked up RT, kissed him on the cheek and handed him to Carl. "Stay here."

Michonne reached for Judith and placed her in Andre's arms. "You guys take the babies upstairs. We'll find out what this and let you know what's going on. Let's go Negan." She pulled him by the elbow and followed Rick out to the front. Gabriel stood in the doorway listening.

Out in the street, Saviors, Alexandrians, and The Family stood around a hunched over figure.

Pushing through the crowd Rick stopped short when he saw a short, young woman with long, dark hair. Bruises marred her face and her arms, and a sheer look of panic painted her features and her body language.

Rick slowly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you're among friends. Take a deep breath, first." The girl bent down and held on to her knees as she drew in slow breaths. "You wanna tell us what happened? Where did you come from?"

She looked up and caught the warm gaze of a dark-skinned woman who smiled and nodded her head with encouragement.

Standing straight, she answered, "My name is Cyndie, and I'm from a community called Oceanside, up by the coast. We had known about Alexandria for a while and we were going to make contact. Except, we had to see if you were friendly first. My grandmother, Natania, made plans to visit soon, but we were attacked by these weird floaters…"

Shane interrupted, "Floaters?"

Rick assured him, "I think she's talking about 'walkers'."

Cyndie confirmed.

"I guess they call them 'floaters' since they're near the ocean. Go on, tell us what happened." He encouraged.

Swallowing, Cyndie finished, "Their leader calls herself Alpha, killed off all of our men, even the male children and proclaimed herself queen. My grandmother made a plan for me to get away and come to you for help. I barely made it out of there."

Rick turned his head to his wife and then looked at his father. "Hera."

A loud crash exploded and took everyone's attention from Cyndie to Abraham and Rosita running towards them shouting, "The tower fell on the walls and walkers are pouring in!"

Rick and Michonne immediately went into fight mode. He yelled back to the house, "Gabriel take the babies up to Olympus and tell the boys to come to me!" He grabbed Negan, "Did you do this?"

They all started running over to where they could hear the ever-growing sound of moaning and growling, "Fuck no. I didn't do this. Why would I put my grandbabies in danger?"

Andre and Carl ran out the house with their weapons at the ready and headed to be near their parents. Michonne pulled her katana and ran into the herd and started slicing as well as the rest of the deities.

Rick, next to Negan swinging Lucille, shouted: "Give us the power to get rid of them."

"Hell no!"

Shooting a walker in the head, pissed, Rick asked, "Why the fuck not?" His wings wouldn't really do much good. There were too many of them and they were spreading out more and more and closer and closer to the mortals that were still in their homes.

Negan bent down and knocked a female walker over his shoulder before turning and smashing her head with the end of his bat, "Cause, y'all doing just fine without it. Look at these mortals. They're fighting for themselves. You don't need your powers."

"I take it back."

"Take what back?"

"You're still an asshole."

"But, you love me." Negan retorted as he moved further away to reach the walkers that had spread along the streets of Alexandria.

Rick took the time to look around. There was Tobin, Olivia, Denise and Heath and the rest, besides the Monroe family, taking the skills they were taught to knock down and kill every walker in their path. Even the girl, Cyndie was out there fighting and she didn't even live in Alexandria.

Grabbing his axe and swiping it across the throat of an undead that had gotten too close, he searched for his wife and his sons. There they were…Andre and Carl tag-teaming several walkers, running behind them, hitting them on the knees then smacking them in the head with their mini-Lucille's. Ahead of them was Michonne. He stopped swinging so he could watch her slice three walkers at the same time, the muscles in her arms gleaming brightly in the sun, the locs of her hair whipping around her with each swing.

He reached out without paying a lot of attention to a walker that grabbed his arm and punched it in the head, knocking it clean off as he watched, fascinated by his wife in action.

Sasha stayed close to Shane. Each time a walker came close to him, she either shot it with her rifle or came in close to stab it in the head. At first, Shane didn't take notice of her behavior, but when she took out one that came stumbling right in front of him and he clearly had no problem with killing it, questions began to cloud his mind. _'Hold on, why is she all of a sudden treating me like I'm helpless?'_

He experimented and dropped his hands and let a walker come close enough to grab onto his arm and there Sasha was, grabbing it by the neck and driving the tip of her knife into its skull. "Sasha, what are you doing? I could have gotten that, you know?"

She kicked away several walkers before she answered, "I was just making sure you were safe." She pulled up her gun and shot down five undead who came at them in a row. "It doesn't hurt to have someone look out for you."

Shane blinked, "So, I'm a baby now? I am the god of strength and power. It's kind of embarrassing to have my girlfriend thinking she needs to keep me safe." He swung his foot and knocked an undead off balance before stomping it on the head. "You've been acting weird lately. Mind telling me what's up?"

Sasha swung the butt of her rifle, decapitating the closest walker, then flew around to cap another, "I'm sorry, I found out something about you and I'm not handling it the right way." She looked at him questionably, "It's just that, I don't get it… you're so old!"

Shane stopped all his movements and only pushed away any walkers that shuffled in front of him. He made his way over to his sister, who was busy slicing and dicing, with a deadpan look on his face, he grabbed her attention, "I hate you," then stormed off, killing walkers as he made a beeline to the where the wall had fallen.

Michonne knew exactly why and didn't blame him for her opening her big mouth. She searched until she found Sasha, who mouthed "I'm sorry," before going back to fighting.

She saw that Rick was watching the whole exchange as he fought.

Michonne checked on her boys before exclaiming, "Shit."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Next up, the boys go on an adventure.**

 **KEY**

 **Michonne-** Nike-Goddess of Victory.

 **Rick-** Ares-God of War.

 **Daryl-** Atlas-Titan god that led the war against the Olympians.

 **Maggie-** Tethys-Titanide goddess of nursing of all life and Oceanus' wife.

 **Glenn-** Oceanus-Titan of the sea.

 **Tyrese-** Helios-Titan god of the sun and light.

 **Sasha-** Selene-Titanide goddess of the moon.

 **Jesus-** Hermes-God of athletes, thieves, and adventures. Messenger and trickster of the gods.

 **Abraham-** Hercules-world's greatest hero

 **Rosita-** Athena-Goddess of War and Wisdom

 **Tara-** Artemis-Goddess of the Moon and the hunt

 **Noah-** Apollo-God of the Music and healing

 **Shane-** Kratos-God of strength and power

 **Negan-** Zeus

 **Mary/Alpha-** Hera-Wife of Zeus


	5. Let's Get It On

**A/N: NSFW**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Let's Get It On**

 _The walker horde has been eliminated, some people sneak off and leave Alexandria without permission. Some apologies need to be given and one randy Rick can't get over seeing his warrior wifey beating the crap out of hundreds of undead. What do you think he's gonna do about it?_

 ** _During the fight…_**

Andre had just cut down a walker from behind when he looked up and noticed Enid with Nicholas and Aiden on either side of her, walking toward the far back wall of the community. With it being so far away, he couldn't tell if she was leaving with them willingly or unwillingly. However, leaving at a time when Alexandria needed everyone to fight off the horde was pretty suspicious. He didn't have time to dwell on it for long since more walkers swooped in to try and take a chunk out of him.

* * *

The walker horde had been slashed down to only about a few. Michonne was eager to finish off the four in front of her so she could find her brother and try to make amends for her loose lips. Rick continued to watch his wife as he made his way over to her. That confident swagger, the squinting of his eyes and chewing on the inside of his cheeks, told her all she needed to know. The gleam in his eye didn't bode well for Michonne.

There would be no time to talk to Shane.

She was about to get fucked.

She peeked around the corner, looking for her sons before she was unceremoniously kidnapped.

Rick had just enough willpower to search with her and turned to verify that his boys were safe and to make note of everyone else's whereabouts.

Shane and Sasha were heading to her house. Daryl, Jesus, Abraham, the rest of The Family and the Alexandrians began the process of cleaning up their community.

Negan followed behind a clearly irritated Olivia. Rick yelled out, "It won't help matters if you chase after her like a stalker!"

Negan didn't look back or acknowledge Rick said anything and only answered by sticking up his middle finger towards them as he kept his eyes on Olivia's ample ass as he followed her back to the pantry.

Shaking his head at his father's antics, he turned his attention back to the one person who deserved everything he had.

Michonne blurted out, "I guess I won't be talking to Shane yet, am I?"

"No." He took in the sheen of sweat and blood defining the muscles of her arms, how tight her elegant hands gripped the pommel of her katana, and how her breasts rose and fell with each breath. "I'm so gonna fuck you right now."

* * *

Once the fight was over, Andre pulled Carl over to him, "While we were fighting, I saw Enid, Aiden, and Nicholas standing over by the back wall."

Carl halted and put a hand on his brother's shoulders, "What? Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure I saw that, but I'm not sure what they were up to. They should have been helping with getting rid of the walkers. I wish I could tell you more, but I was a little busy."

"It's okay, I understand. I'm glad you mentioned it. After what those two tried to do at the church, I wouldn't trust them to be around anybody. Let's go over to Maggie's and see if Enid's home now."

Maggie hadn't seen her and worriedly asked if there was something wrong. Carl made the call not to cause a panic by immaturely saying anything negative. He told her he was just looking for Enid and that he'll look down by the square and he assured Maggie that everything was probably fine.

* * *

When Rick and Michonne reached their house, he pushed her towards the stairs, then slammed the bedroom door and locked it after they entered. "Just in case the boys come home." He answered after her pointed look. Taking a deep breath, Rick spoke in a low voice, "Take off your clothes, Michonne."

Michonne didn't hesitate and didn't question. She just did as she was told, her heart rate accelerating with each passing moment because she knew what she was going to get in just a few moments. She removed her katana from around her neck and set it to the side. As she pulled off her tank top, Rick silently unbuckled his holster then unbuttoned his favorite, blue shirt, peeling it down his arms slowly. Next, he eased the zipper down on his worn, denim jeans. He toed off his boots then slipped his pants down his thighs. Standing straight, he saw that his wife was completely nude and waiting for what they both knew what was going to happen next.

Placing his hands on his hips, Michonne thirstily watched as his fingers glided over his Adonis belt, then greedily moved to seek out his blue gaze. He wore that crooked grin and nodded his head toward their attached bathroom, "Come on." He turned and she followed his tight, little ass to the shower. After adjusting the water to a comfortable temperature, he pulled her in under the stream. He took his time rinsing her off, then gently placed his hands on her head and painstakingly separated each loc to make sure no more gore, pus, bone, or blood stuck to her beautiful hair.

After they were finished, he clasped her by the hand and led her back out to the bedroom and guided her to lay on her back. He crawled on top, trapping her thighs between his knees. Without a word, he reached over and opened the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a jar of coconut oil.

Pouring a dollop in his hands, he rubbed them together to warm it before applying the slippery solution first to her feet, then moved up her calves to her thighs and bypassed where she wanted him to stop the most. He grabbed the container for more, then began to massage it into her fingers, hands, her arms and shoulders.

The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing and the sweet smell of the oil permeated the entire room. His firm strokes targeted her breasts. The coconut made her skin shine and as his thumb and forefingers circled and pinched her dark nipples, Michonne hissed in pleasure and arched her back as his ministrations sent shock waves down to her nether region. Rick leaned forward and locked lips with hers, pushing his tongue between her teeth to taste the sweet nectar there. He withdrew to suck on her top lip then moved to capture the bottom. At the same time, he maneuvered her by opening her legs and sliding in between.

Rick slid his hands under her knees and pushed them apart, his eyes widening in lustful glee when he caught a glimpse of her dewy, pink petals of succulent flesh as her thighs widened. "Yesss…there she is. I've been needin' this all day." He gazed in admiration before laying his body flat on top of hers. He wrapped his arms around her and held her snugly. His hands reached up and snaked his fingers through her locs as he swirled his hips.

"You were just beautiful out there today."

Michonne felt safe and warm within his tight grip, her knees spread wide as his cock slid and caressed her pussy as he teased her with his movements. She tilted her ass in an effort to get him to slip inside, only Rick wasn't having it.

He pressed his shaft against her clit several times as his lips clamped onto her mouth, sucking in her air and giving it back. His moans gave way to him mumbling, "No, no…no. You know what I gotta have first." He released his tight hold on her and slid down her torso, planting moist kisses along the way.

Michonne slid her fingers of one hand through his damp hair, giving him a little push to help him on his journey. The other palmed her own breast and pinched her nipple in anticipation. Rick smiled as he scraped his beard along her abdomen and then the inside of her thighs.

This was gonna be so good.

He always loved to watch her face when he took his first taste of the day. His bright, blue gaze drifted down her torso to his favorite place to be. Licking his lips, he dove in. Flattening his tongue, he lapped the surface of her pussy lips, his eyes closing in satisfaction as he relished his queen's unique flavor… her sweet ambrosia.

Rick settled his body on the bed to feast… to take his time and make it good. No part of her vaginal anatomy was left untouched. His lips, his tongue swirled, kissed and sucked… all combined with moans of pleasure as his head dipped with each movement.

Sunshine and tangy-sweetness coated Rick's mouth as he drove his tongue in deep. Rubbing the tip along her inner walls, he withdrew to lick her clit. He could feel her hips jerk with each swipe, making him smile even wider. Teasing, he stroked on either side of her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Back and forth, forth and back then flicking the middle, was his regimen, forcing little squeaks from his warrior soulmate. He chuckled as he did it several more times, feeling her try to hold it together and not release for him.

 _"Oh, Michonne, you can't hold back from me."_

His eyes drifted back to her and after getting her attention, he took two of his fingers, licked them and inserted, finger pads up, deep within the wet confines of her warm pussy, then latched on and worked his tongue on her clit as if his life depended on it.

All the while he watched her, his azure gaze demanding that she give in, tempting her to stop fighting, and tormenting her to give him what he wanted.

The speed of pumping his fingers in time with his suction began to destroy her barriers. Her moans and squeals turned into screams, the grip in his hair went from one hand to two. He removed his fingers as her thighs tightened around his head. Her hips began to coordinate with his own movements. His favorite drink… his ambrosia spread all around his face, its perfume permeated his nostrils, flowed down his throat, giving him a high as nothing else could. His own hips began to hump the mattress, his cock growing impatient for the tight, warm and damp cavern of Michonne's core.

As the feeling of frenzied lust began to build by her king's direct stimulation, Michonne forced herself to sit up and push his hair away from his face, so she could see his jaw move with precision as he lapped up her rapidly, sopping pussy. She clenched her stomach muscles to keep from coming so soon. She wanted to hover on the brink just a little while longer and Rick was doing his best to push her off the cliff.

Michonne was determined to fight this, to not give in. She fought to hold it off, she thought she could hang on, but she was dead wrong and goddammit, Rick wasn't playing fair when he moved his hand from clenching her thigh, to fill her with his two, thick fingers. When he rubbed them against the only spot that made her beg for mercy, she had to give it up.

She was fucked.

Savage, erotic pleasure coursed through her body, her hands and her toes clenched. She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the look of victory and satisfaction on Rick's face, knowing he knew he got what he wanted. She tried to curl up in herself, however, Rick's body was in the way. She had no choice but to receive every nuance of ecstasy, wide open and spread-eagled.

He placed his palm on her stomach holding her down as he continued to brush his tongue slowly as her pussy contracted with each luscious pulse wave, it's intensity inched its way up her neck and curled around to spiral around her head, making her blind and deaf for a prolonged moment.

Rick brought her back when he lifted and slowly eased inside. Michonne's mouth opened in a wide O the further he delved in at a snail's pace. He gurgled out a growl of relief until he was fully seated. He held himself still as he wiped his face and proceeded to lick his hands clean.

"That was so good. You ready, Michonne?"

Leaning forward he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, dipping inside for her to taste herself. He raised his hips and pumped easily in and out of her slippery core.

"Hmm…" Rick closed his eyes, relaxed and savored the feeling of her pussy tightening around him, how close they held each other, the relief of her being safe within his arms after fighting off the huge walker horde. He pushed her crossed legs further up his back as he stroked deeper. The sound of their lovemaking and their moaning echoed across the room.

Rick tried to keep it at a slow pace, however, his queen learned quickly what to do to set him off. As his cock lay deeply seated within her pussy, she squeezed her inner walls, causing more friction, making him feel more excited, making him want to pump faster, harder, deeper. Michonne's ankles locked around his ass, pressing him tighter each time he went balls deep.

She knew he was losing control when his fucking became erratic, his breath choppy and not being able to keep his lips clasped to hers. Rosary-red blossomed underneath his skin when he snatched his head back, only to slam and close his teeth over the pulsing vein of her neck. Sweat dripped off him in rivets and as he reached his limit, he howled and the faster he pumped the louder he got. Michonne was triggered from the bite and her orgasm blossomed together with her king.

Once again, everything went blank for both, no sound, no sight as a trembling Rick collapsed from being drained and Michonne releasing her fingers from his hair to drop listlessly to her sides.

Unbeknownst to the comatose deities, there were no horns or trumpets. There was another surprise in store for them.

Michonne was the first to come back to awareness. Rick still lay on top, snoring quietly. With a chuckle, she gently pushed him off to side. He settled on his stomach, mumbling in his sleep with a smile on his face. His arm tightened around her abdomen and pulled her closer. She pushed a few curls away from his face when she noticed there was a reddish tint like glow surrounding them. She looked around and her mouth dropped open in shock.

Shaking a reluctant-to-wake-up Rick, she whispered as she continued to peer around the room, "Rick, wake up. You need to see this."

Rick placed a palm over her breast and hauled her to his chest and nuzzled his chin on her shoulder, "Can it wait? I'm still enjoying this."

Michonne moved his hand off her and exclaimed, "No. You'll want to see this. I think we started something new."

Grunting in disappointment, he opened his eyes to stare at his wife. They slowly moved from her beautiful face to the wall behind her, "What tha…?"

"Yea, that's what I'm asking."

He sat up quickly and beheld their bedroom.

Everything, I mean everything was now red… the padding covering the walls, the dresser, the window seal, the carpet, panels, bedframe, and even the sheets were now colored red.

They both glanced back to each other and spoke at the same time, "We are so weird."

* * *

Sasha successfully talked Shane into coming back to her house to talk. The first thing she did was apologize for her words earlier.

Once he sat down on the couch in the front room, she began. "I want to say I'm sorry. Don't be mad at your sister. When we were talking, she automatically assumed that I knew. I shouldn't have blurted out that you're old. That's not what I meant. As a Titan, I'm older than you. I was just surprised that you lived as long as you have and never had sex. I don't want to keep talking about how you're a virgin but I was a little thrown back because when we were brought back to Olympus after the prison, they talked about how you were with Andrea… I mean Medea."

Shane sat up straight, "I'm…"

She held up a hand to stop him, "Before you jump in, let me get this out before I forget."

He relaxed against the pillows, "Okay."

"I'm sorry that I jumped in and treated you like you didn't know what you were doing. I don't know what I was thinking. I just felt protective of you and I know you don't need that." She blushed and looked down at her feet, "And, I thought it was sweet you called me your girlfriend."

Shane stood and pulled her over to sit next to him, "Of course you're my girlfriend. I've waited a long time for you. Most people have a huge misconception of who I am. The only person who truly knows me is my sister. Rick doesn't even know," he sighed, "There are reasons I'm still a virgin after all this time and one day I will tell them to you. You know all about my role with Rick during the early months of the _Turn_ … that it was all Zeus' plan to get Michonne and Rick together? Well, there are some thangs that I did on my own that Zeus never knew I had a hand in."

Sasha was intrigued. She turned to him and folded her leg under her as she leaned closer, "What did you do?"

Shane quirked his eyebrow and rubbed his head, "Well, when Rick found me, Lori and Carl, we were already camped with others from Atlanta. Andrea was part of the group and when Rick showed up, she started coming on to him. Rick never paid attention, but I saw it and I knew she was an immortal, though she didn't know it. So, in between following Zeus' orders to deal with Lori, I tried to keep Andrea's mitts off Rick.

"Sure, I made out with her, but we never had sex. After Zeus and I faked my death on the farm, I was free to use my powers. When it was overrun with walkers, I needed to get Andrea away from the rest of the group. So, I threw a dead walker on her and Carol thought that was the end of her and left. Michonne was not too far away and if you had seen her at the time, you wouldn't have recognized her. She was a shell. She had recently lost Andre and watched Mike and Terry die from a walker's bite. There was nothing I could do, but I could get her a companion."

Shane clasped his hands between his knees as he recounted, "When Andrea finally got from under that walker, I pushed her in Michonne's direction. I didn't think they would meet up with the governor or Chiron's crazy ass. Or, that Andrea would fall in bed with him. When Michonne went back to kick his ass, I didn't trust him, so I gave her a little boost."

Sasha slapped a hand on his shoulder, "Wait…Michonne told me that a walker's head winked at her before she got the strength to hold herself up with Phillip on her back. That, was you?"

He nodded, "Yea."

Sasha smiled with admiration, "You've really looked out for your sister all this time?"

He shrugged, "Neither of us had it easy growing up. Part of it was my fault. I was arrogant… the god of strength and power and our parents doted on me more than Nike. I used to tease her all the time by putting spiders in her bed every morning and she would get me back by raining snakes on me, wherever I went."

He stood and paced, "I'm not mad at Michonne for snitching. I just want her to think that. It's payback for the last time she put a snake in my cup. It scared the shit out of me when I went to take a drink. She thought it was hilarious. I almost peed my pants. She's probably freaking out right now, wondering how she's gonna apologize to me."

"Y'all sound like me and Tyrese. You know she's gonna be pissed when she finds out? Probably walking up to my door right now."

"Nah…Rick had that look in his eye, they won't be showing up 'til later."

"Oh, really?" Sasha smirked as a bright idea blossomed on her face. She stood and stalked toward him.

"Sasha, what are you doing?" He questioned as she walked up to him, put her hands on his shoulders and steered him back to the couch.

"Sasha?" He asked again, not able to discern the predatory gleam in her eyes.

He yelped in surprise when she pushed him down onto the cushions.

Sasha jumped on top of him.

 _"SASHA!"_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **KEY**

 **Michonne-** Nike-Goddess of Victory.

 **Rick-** Ares-God of War.

 **Daryl** -Atlas-Titan god that led the war against the Olympians.

 **Maggie** -Tethys-Titanide goddess of nursing of all life and Oceanus' wife.

 **Glenn** -Oceanus-Titan of the sea.

 **Tyrese-** Helios-Titan god of the sun and light.

 **Sasha-** Selene-Titanide goddess of the moon.

 **Jesus** -Hermes-God of athletes, thieves, and adventures. Messenger and trickster of the gods.

 **Shane-** Kratos-God of strength and power

 **Negan** -Zeus

 **Phillip** -Chiron-Immortal skeleton responsible for ferrying the dead to Tartarus.

 **Andrea** \- Medea-Mortal sorcerous given immortality.


	6. The Rescuers

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for coming back! Yea, I posted them back to back. I'm hoping to make up for taking so long to post.**

 **Enjoy the boys adventure!**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **The Rescuers**

 _Carl and Andre go on a little adventure of their own to rescue Enid. She, Aiden and Nicholas left Alexandria in the middle of a walker invasion. Did she leave voluntarily or was she kidnapped? Will they find her in time? Rick and Michonne receive shocking news and both handle it in completely different ways._

 ** _Meanwhile at Sasha's house…_**

Michonne banged on Sasha's front door, "Open up, Sasha. I know Shane's with you." She turned to a smirking Rick, "What? I have to apologize and I don't want to wait."

He put his hands on his hips, "Honestly, I'd rather still be in bed."

She shook her head and went back to pounding on the door when it cracked open. A flustered Sasha stood in the doorway, straightening out her shirt. "Hey, guys. It's not a good time for a visit," she looked behind her, "Why don't y'all come back later."

Rick clearly saw the clues; Sasha tugging on her clothes, keeping the door mostly closed, suspiciously looking back at something or someone behind her, using her body to block anyone else from seeing inside. His wife was so focused on her apology, she missed it.

This was gonna be fun.

Michonne sighed impatiently, "I need to talk to my brother, now." She folded her arms and tapped her foot. Seeing the determination on her face and that she would not go away until she saw Shane, Sasha opened the door wider and waved her arm to where Shane was located.

Michonne stepped in and gasped. Rick broke out, laughing.

There was Shane, naked, except for a throw blanket covering his ass, hanging halfway off the couch, passed out. He didn't even stir when Michonne banged on the door.

"What did you do to my brother?"

Sasha glanced at Rick, who shrugged. "Uhm… I… we…"

Rick barked out another laugh, while Michonne looked on in mock horror.

* * *

Carl and Andre approached the last place Enid was seen. Carl studied the metal sheeting and noted, "They must have gone over the wall."

Andre looked at the same area and didn't see what Carl was seeing, "How do you know?"

He pointed to the rail spikes sticking out of the sides of the metal braces, "See these? They used them as footrests to climb out. Come on, let's go and get them to come on back. It's too dangerous out there and they could end up getting themselves killed and Enid, too."

Andre stopped Carl before he could hoist himself up, "Don't you think we should tell mom and dad we're leaving?"

Carl shook his head, "We shouldn't be long, and I don't want Enid to get in trouble. She's been told already about going over the walls. When we find them, I'll make sure she understands she's not to do this anymore." He looked around at everyone down the way, cleaning up undead corpses, "Besides, if we take the time to go back and tell, they might get too far away. We can take care of ourselves, so this shouldn't take long."

Andre looked reluctantly back towards the front of Alexandria, "Well, okay… but you owe me one."

Carl started climbing again, "Okay, anything you want."

Andre followed and threw a leg over the top, "Since I'm helping you look for your girlfriend, I get one week to hang alone with Uncle Apollo." He jumped down and stepped over to a kneeling Carl.

"She's not my girlfriend and why do you want to be alone with him? And, remember, his name is Noah down here." He stared down at the ground looking out for tracks.

Andre continued, "I want to learn all the ways on how medicine works. I want him to teach me how to be a doctor. I also want to talk to him about opening a medical school, so he could start teaching people from other communities. What are you looking for?"

He watched his brother keep his eyes on the ground, looking up periodically as they started to make their way into the trees. "Bro, that's a great idea. I'm looking at what I think are Enid and those two idiots' footprints."

"How do you know?"

"Uncle Daryl has been showing me how to track." He pointed to some barely there indents in the ground. "See those? Those are different sets of footprints. See how they are side by side? The ones in the middle aren't as clear, the grass and the ground look like something's being dragged over them. I think those are Enid being dragged by Nicolas and Aiden. Their steps are clear on either side of the raggedy ones." He kept an eye on the bushes as they walked further when they came upon one with a broken branch. "This here tells me that they turned this way."

Because he didn't understand or know the art of tracking and he had complete trust in his brother, Andre trekked after Carl to find his girlfriend.

They walked for a while chatting quietly. Luckily, they weren't accosted by any walkers. They came to an open field and it was muddy so they didn't have to look very hard for tracks. The three runaways walked straight ahead.

Carl spoke to keep his brother from getting bored, "You know, I told dad once that if I could be any god, I wanted to be Apollo."

"You did?"

"Yes, for the same reason you want to train under him. During those times, we had a lot of people get sick and if I had Apollo's knowledge, I might have been able to help some of them. I might have been able to save Lori. I didn't know the gods were real at the time, but I could tell Dad wasn't happy I picked his brother over him," he chuckled.

Andre laughed with him, "I can just see his face."

Carl brightened, "Man, did you see what RT did? He straight up turned Spencer into a rat." He turned and walked backward as he talked to his brother. "No one else is able to use their powers down here, but he can."

"Yea, everything happened so fast. I wonder if Grandpa Z knows what he can do? Is he going to stop him from using his powers?"

"The question is, can he stop him? Don't forget, RT is unique. He came from two of the strongest immortals and he was born away from Olympus. Since Grandpa blocked off everyone else, why didn't it work on Rishawn? He started growing the second he was born." Carl turned back around, "Remember him teleporting things around the room with Judes?" He stopped to take a closer look at the tracks, they seemed to be fading and he wanted to make sure they were still on the same path.

"I can't wait to get back and see him and Judith. I wonder if he's gonna grow any bigger?"

Carl stood and wiped off his knees, "I hope not. If he grows at the same rate he's been doing, he'll be as big as an adult before we know it, and that would be too weird. Seeing our baby brother as a grown man."

He pointed in a different direction, "Come on, looks like they turned and are going this way." Carl turned to the left.

The smile fell from Andre's face, "Carl, I'm worried. We've been out here for about an hour and still no sign of them. Do you think if we turn back, Enid will be okay out here on her own? I keep thinking about mom and dad not knowing we're out here." They reached the end of the clearing and in front of them, was another cluster of trees.

Before they walked inside, Carl agreed, "Yea, this is taking longer than I thought. Enid knows how to handle herself out here. She lost her parents on the road and lived on her own for a while before finding Alexandria. It's just that she's with those two idiots. We'll walk just a little bit more and if we don't find anything, we'll head back home. Okay?"

As Andre started to answer, they heard Enid yelling. Rushing forward and making sure not to make a sound, they bent down, using the bushes and trees for cover when they saw a livid Enid standing between Nicholas and Aiden, demanding that they let her go. They were so involved with their argument, none of them paid attention to their surroundings and failed to see at least five walkers heading toward them.

Carl whispered to his brother, "They're gonna get themselves killed. We'll take out the walkers but we can't have those two fools running around behind our backs. They may end up trying to hurt us while we're trying to save their lives."

Andre nodded his head in agreement.

"We go in, knock them out like we did the folks at Sanctuary, then take out four of the walkers. Enid should be able to take the other one." He unhooked his mini-Lucille's and pulled up his face mask. Andre did the same.

He made ready to run out and knock Aiden on the head. "You take care of Nicholas. I'll get Aiden. Then we take down the undead."

Without showing a nervous bone in his young body, Andre nodded again, "I'm ready."

"Be careful, brother. Okay, let's go!" He hopped out from his hiding place, Andre right beside him and made a beeline for the troublemakers of the ASZ. Enid was facing their direction and saw them coming. She turned and saw the walkers heading their way. She kept quiet until Carl and Andre were able to sneak up on Aiden and Nicholas, smacking them in the head and watched them fall flat on their faces. She picked up a stick and raced to where one of the undead approached.

She was pissed, not only did she have to save her own life, she had to make sure none of the walking meat sacks got to the boys laid out on the ground. If Carl and Andre hadn't shown up, she would have left them both in the dust to get eaten. Enid had a plan, she would make them stop, citing she needed a break and that she needed to go the bathroom. She'd start yelling at them, knowing it would attract walkers, and she was going to use them as a distraction to get away. Everything was going according to plan, but here come the masked, ninja crusaders to save the day. Ruining the part where Aiden and Nicholas would get bit, and therefore, forever out of her hair.

It didn't take much effort to stab the one in front of her in the side of its neck. Carl and Andre made it look easy when they took out the other four. They didn't even do one of their spinning-in-the-air fancy kick moves. The barbed wire on the end of their sticks, ripped right through the aged undead, breaking limbs and tearing their heads clean off. After they were down, they pulled out their knives and stabbed them in their heads, the mouths still moving,

Carl retrieved his knife from the base of one walker's skull and walked over to her, "You alright?"

Andre stood between them and turned his head back and forth watching the two talk.

Enid pulled off the little backpack she always kept with her, reached in and pulled out two zip-ties. "I'm fine. I was doing fine when you two showed up." She held the ties out to both of them, "Here, tie up their hands before they come to."

They busied themselves tying up Aiden and Nicholas. Enid went around looking for a better stick to use. When she found one thick enough, she used her foot to break it off with a jagged edge. They all kept a lookout for more walkers as they kept busy.

Andre looked up to the sky, "It's starting to get dark. We should hurry and head on back. Everybody is probably looking for us by now."

Enid turned to them in surprise, "You told them I left?"

"No, I didn't say anything. We only went to Maggie's and asked if you were there, that's all." He tightened the zip-tie with a little more force than necessary. "You need to cut the attitude and show a little gratitude that Andre saw you guys going over the wall."

Enid growled at him, "I didn't need you to rescue me. I can take care of myself and I had a plan to get away from them before you saviors showed up."

Carl had enough, "Whatever. Something could have gone wrong. Luckily, nothing did." He slapped Aiden in the face to wake him up. He nodded to Andre to do the same thing to Nicholas. "Come on, get up. We gotta get out of here."

Aiden slowly regained consciousness. He sat up and shook his head, "Ow! My head hurts." When he tried to bring a hand to his brow, he noticed his hands were tied in front of him, "What the fuck is this?"

Andre answered, "That's for you two being dumbasses." He kicked Nicholas on his ankle, "Get up so we can get out of here and be home by sundown." Andre grabbed him by the elbow and helped him to his feet. "Walk in front of us. Get moving!"

Carl smirked at how bossy his little brother was becoming. "Come on, Enid. I'm tired and I don't want to argue with you. We'll discuss it once we get back."

A voice was suddenly heard coming from behind them, "Oh, I don't think you children will be going home tonight. As a matter of fact, you won't be going back home, _ever_."

* * *

Rick and Michonne waited out on the front porch for Shane and Sasha to collect themselves. Rick was still laughing to see Shane lying halfway on the couch in a sex-induced coma.

Michonne… Michonne didn't know what to feel. She didn't have to worry about spilling the beans that her brother was no longer a virgin. But the thought of him having sex made her want to barf. This was her big brother and he was no longer untouched.

She turned a frustrated frown on her highly-amused husband, "What's so funny?"

Rick collected himself before getting out, "Shane is. Sasha fucked him so good, it knocked him out." He fell back into a giggling fit.

Feeling petty and not amused about Rick discussing another woman and fucking in the same sentence, threw out, "You wouldn't be laughing if it was your ass that was knocked out for a week from sex."

Rick came to a standstill and stared at his wife as he choked on his laugh and got an instant boner. His face lit up like a lotto player hoping for a win, he whispered, "You promise?"

She opened her mouth to comment when Maggie and Glenn rushed toward them. "The boys and Enid are missing!" A freaked-out Glenn blurted out when they stood before them.

"What?" Rick immediately tried to locate his sons through Eugene's rings. "I can't get a bead on their location."

Michonne asked, "What happened? When was the last time you saw them?"

Maggie put a soothing hand on Glenn, "Carl and Andre came to the house looking for Enid, earlier. I asked if there was anything wrong and he told me no. It's getting dark and Enid should have been back by now."

Shane and Sasha rushed out the house, "That's not good. I'm going with you to help you find them."

Sasha pulled on a jacket, "Me too."

Michonne started to head for the house, "I'm getting my sword. Rick, go get Daryl and Jesus. Maggie, would you and Glenn stay here, let the others know and keep a lookout for the kids, just in case?

"Of course." They both left to inform the other deities.

Rick nodded as he left to find his brother, "Let's go. Michonne, meet us at the back wall. Tell Gabriel to keep RT and Judith at home. We'll leave from where they were last seen and Daryl can track them from there.

Michonne was leaving the house in a hurry when she ran into Negan and Olivia. She tried to keep the fear from taking over, but he saw it immediately. "What's wrong?"

She stopped long enough to inform him, "Carl and Andre went over the wall and now we can't find them. Eugene's rings aren't giving me a location."

Negan tightened his lips, "If they're not working, that means someone cut off the power. Only one other person can nullify the work of Hephaestus and that person is his mother."

He leaned down and kissed Olivia on the cheek, who promptly wiped it off and told her that he'd be back.

He whistled for Simon and Bud to come with him.

To Michonne, "Let's go find that bitch."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review or comment on what you think of the story so far?**

 **KEY**

 **Michonne-** Nike-Goddess of Victory.

 **Rick-** Ares-God of War.

 **Daryl-** Atlas-Titan god that led the war against the Olympians.

 **Maggie** -Tethys-Titanide goddess of nursing of all life and Oceanus' wife.

 **Glenn** -Oceanus-Titan of the sea.

 **Tyrese-** Helios-Titan god of the sun and light.

 **Sasha-** Selene-Titanide goddess of the moon.

 **Jesus-** Hermes-God of athletes, thieves, and adventures. Messenger and trickster of the gods.

 **Abraham-** Hercules-world's greatest hero

 **Noah-** Apollo-God of the Music and healing

 **Shane-** Kratos-God of strength and power

 **Eugene-** Hephaestus- God of blacksmiths and metallurgy

 **Negan-** Zeus-Lord of the Sky

 **Father Gabriel-** Pan-Satyr god of the wild, hunting and companion

 **Phillip-** Chiron-Immortal skeleton responsible for ferrying the dead to Tartarus.

 **Andrea-** Medea-Mortal sorcerous given immortality.


	7. The Return

**A/N: Distractions, distractions. I am back.**

 **Quick recap: Several communities fought off a walker horde in Alexandria. Sasha claimed her man. Rick claimed Michonne… again. Carl and Andre go to save Enid from Aiden and Nicholas, only to be confronted by someone. Their parents and The Family discover the missing teens and go on a rescue mission.**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **The Return**

 _After Carl and Andre rescue the ungrateful Enid, they are accosted by the one person that has the power to hide them from their parents. Will Rick and Michonne find them in time? Or will a smelly rock in the road cause a delay?_

 ** _Somewhere in the woods…_**

All five teens turned at the sound of the woman's voice. Carl noticed they were surrounded by the same creatures they fought at Terminus and standing out in the middle was the Alpha. Next to her was another person covered in skin. It was a woman, and not his uncle Gareth. He had been shipped back to the Underworld by his wife, the queen of the dead, Persephone.

So, who was her Beta now?

Confident that his mom and dad would find them if anything happened, Carl took cues from his parents and faced his grandmother head on. "Grandma, it's great to see you. I'd love to chat, but we gotta get going. Andre and I want to get these three home before it gets dark."

Though her face was covered with dead skin, her eyes, nose, and mouth were relatively free. They noticed her smile when she nodded toward her soldiers on the right and left of her. Without a word, the two men wrapped in someone else's body strode up to Carl and Andre and halted in front of them. Her voice slightly muffled, she spoke with humor in her voice, "My, my, such gentlemen. My son raised you well. Don't worry, I'll make sure your father and your mother know that you are in good hands."

She gestured, "Raise your right hand for my men, please. I need to take care of something before we start our journey."

Enid, Aiden, and Nicholas had no clue why she took the boys rings. They've heard many stories about the Alpha and were relieved that her focus happened to be on Andre and Carl, not them. However, Carl calling the woman Grandma might mean trouble. For them. As the men moved away after taking the rings, all three inched their way closer to the Grimes boys.

With rings in hand, the Alpha closed her fist for a few moments then wiped the hand on her pants. She stepped forward. "Now, we can relax and speak freely." She addressed the ones who took the rings, "Tie up the mortals and take that girl's weapon and move them away from my kin. My grandsons can keep theirs. They will join the fold soon enough and will need them to protect themselves."

Andre spoke up, "We're not joining you. You're wearing the skin of dead people. We ain't doing that."

They could see her grimace under the mask, "In time, you will."

As the soldiers moved to do her bidding, Enid stepped closer to Alpha, "You don't have to tie me up. I won't try to run away." She gestured toward the boys, "I didn't want to be with any of them in the first place."

Alpha shrugged, "Doesn't matter, you're a mortal. Gag her, too."

Carl and Andre remembered what they saw in Terminus, things didn't look good. As their grandmother spoke, her attention was on the guards securing Enid, Nicholas, and Aiden. Andre was able to move undetected, closer to Carl. When he was close enough, he slightly moved his elbow to get his brother's attention. The older Grimes casually looked down and saw that his brother was pulling something out of his pocket. Playing it off as if he were interested in something to his left at a distance, he moved his hand slowly over to take whatever Andre was giving him.

It was a handful of chocolate pomegranates that Andre must have snuck from the house. He didn't need to ask why was he giving them to him. There was nothing they could do to escape without getting Enid, Nicholas, and Aiden harmed, so the candy could be used to drop and leave a trail to wherever they were going. Their Uncle Daryl would surely track them to this spot and the candy will lead him and his parents, the rest of the way.

Carl raised his left arm to scratch his head, making sure that Alpha focused on that, while he slipped his mother's favorite snack into his own pocket.

After the three humans were tied, Alpha spoke to the one standing next to her, "Beta, take up the rear behind my grandson's and make sure they don't try to leave." Beta didn't speak, just moved toward the back and waited for the entire party to head back to Oceanside.

What no one noticed was that Beta began scratching her own hair and pulled several strands out as they walked.

Whoever tracks them down will find chocolate drops and strands of blond hair leading them, hopefully, to their camp and rescue all of them.

* * *

 ** _Several miles away…_**

The group of Olympians had been separated by a surprise attack from a roaming group of walkers. Once the dead were down to manageable levels, Rick, Michonne, Shane, Sasha, Daryl, and Jesus surged ahead, while Negan, Abraham, Simon, Bud, and Cyndie, who insisted on going with them to help, stayed behind to make sure the meat sacks didn't make their way toward Alexandria. Their community just suffered a massive invasion and most of the immortals were out there tracking down Rick and Michonne's children. If they could prevent the community from more fighting, then that's what they needed to do.

Daryl easily followed the exact trail the same as Carl and Andre but lucked out when they reached a four-lane highway. The woods on the other side were quiet, and luckily there were no more walkers in sight. Though night-time was setting, they were able to stick to the same path. As the sun disappeared, it made spotting any clues harder to find. Eventually, the trail went cold, and they had to guesstimate which would be the best way to continue. Even flying in the air didn't help.

Michonne and Rick periodically checked back through their rings to make sure everything was okay back at Alexandria and that Father Gabriel and the babies were fine. Negan and his team had cleared out the stragglers and were catching up.

Rick had flown ahead to see if anyone could be spotted. He landed next to a worried Michonne after his sweep. He wrapped an arm around her and took a taste of her lips, "I know my mother won't harm the boys. Enid and the others is a different story."

Michonne relaxed in his arms, "I believe you. She still took them against their will and it doesn't matter if she feeds them chocolate cake and ice cream. She got away from me once. She won't get away from me a second time."

"I'm with you, babe. I'll keep everyone else back." Rick kissed her one last time before turning to address his brothers and sisters. He went on and told Daryl, "There's a structure a few miles ahead. From above it looks like a landfill, but I saw people walking around. It could be where Alpha is holding up. As we get closer, we do this quiet. We find out where my boys are, get them safe, then we fuck 'em all up."

"Let's go."

* * *

Finding no one outside the perimeter, and no other entrances, Rick and Michonne flew high above to check for danger. The ones on the ground filed their way inside through a solitary hallway which opened up into a large area in the middle of the landfill.

The structure was designed in the pattern of an ancient Greek Amphitheatre. Instead of being built and held up by stone, it was made entirely of trash. Kerosene lamps were scattered all around, brightening the outside and inside areas. They could see Daryl and the rest cautiously enter the open arena and confront whoever lived there.

As the two immortals watched out for the family from above, the garbage people milling around below didn't attack nor make any fearful motions. The only thing they did was stop what they were doing and watched Daryl, Jesus, Sasha, and Shane walk into their home.

One exceptional trashee stood out among the rest.

Daryl and the rest had spread out in the wide space when they entered. He let his crossbow drop when he recognized him. "I don't believe this shit." He turned around, rubbing his forehead in disgust.

Jesus pulled off his wool cap and held it over his nose, "This is just getting better and better."

Sasha rested her rifle on her back and just shook her head.

Shane watched his sister and his brother-in-law land in front of him, "I thought his ass was weird before…" He stepped back to watch the show.

Not giving a damn whether the dirty birds saw their wings, Rick landed first while Michonne settled right next to him. They both stared in surprise, not only from the lack of confrontation from those people but at the man who stood before them.

Drawing their wings back inside their backs, they watched him dust off his dark overcoat with embarrassment as he stomped closer.

Sludge covered his face in patches.

Rick was the first to acknowledge him. "Eugene, what are you doing hanging out in this place? Have you been here this whole time?"

Michonne, not caring why Eugene decided to spend his time living in filth, only wanted to know if her sons were there or not. "Eugene, we're glad to see that you are safe and that what you do with your time is your business. What we need to know…what I need to know, are Carl and Andre here?

Before he could answer, someone else made an entrance coming out of the darkness of the trash heap. She spoke in a deep, raspy voice, "Company, do we have?"

All six deities attention focused on the newcomer. Four were in shock to see her look so different, while the two siblings watched a tall woman with straggly hair sporting the worst hair style they've ever seen on a person, even for the ZA.

Eugene greeted the newcomer with a warm smile, "Hello, honey. Yes, apparently Rick and Michonne are inquiring a location for their boys. I was just about to inform them that they are not occupying our domicile."

Rick and company moved closer in curiosity.

Michonne stepped up with her husband. While the smell of the kerosene lamps was powerful, the stench coming from the woman, made her want to fly back out of there.

Eugene started introductions, "Jadis, in retrospect, you are familiar with your brethren. They have, however, substituted their Olympian names for Terran ones. Ares is now Rick, Atlas is Daryl, Selene is Sasha and Hermes is now Jesus."

Jadis stared at him curiously then turned back to Eugene, "The Christian God?"

"Not exactly. Yes, they share the same name, and he also looks like him. Oh, and the two you don't recognize are from a different pantheon. This is Nike and Kratos. Known here around these parts as Michonne and Shane. They're brother and sister."

Jadis acknowledged them with a quirk of her brow. Her creepy stare holding steady on Shane.

Rick was the first to speak, "I can't believe I'm gonna ask this. What the fuck are you doing down here living in rubbish? And why do you smell like shit? You are one of Olympus' most powerful beings. I don't get it."

The woman wore a long overcoat that matched Eugene's, combat boots and dark pants that have seen better days. While she had a beautiful face, the way she held her features, made her look like she had a few screws loose. Her eyebrows were plucked to the point of death. So thin, the one raised high looked like an upside-down V pointing to her hairline.

She ignored Rick's question and gestured to Shane, who stood between Michonne and Sasha. "Big dick you have."

She looked at Michonne, who stood there with her mouth open from the woman's crassness. "Yours?"

Michonne cleared her throat and was about to drag the woman until Sasha reached over Shane and stopped her. Sasha spoke without taking her eyes off Jadis, "Don't. I got this."

Michonne peered at her brother, "Okay." She raised her hand to Sasha and made a sweeping gesture towards the stinky woman. "It's on you, Sasha."

Shane gaped at his girlfriend and his sister, "Uhm, ladies. I can speak for myself, you know."

Sasha shook her head, "You won't this time. I know this bitch. While I always thought she was a stank, trashy ho, I never thought she was one, literally."

Eugene puffed out his chest, "Hey, that's my wife you're talking about there."

Shane and Michonne's mouths dropped. Her brother guffawed, "Wait, you're Aphrodite? You're supposed to be…" He cut himself off, too flabbergasted to continue, "But, you stink!"

Jadis rolled her eyes, not in the least embarrassed. She smirked at Sasha, who made her way over to her, "I apologize, Titaness. Not know belong to you. Step away, I will."

Sasha sneered, "You weren't even in the running, Jadis." She went back and put an arm around an exasperated Shane.

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why are you talking like that? Did someone hit you over the head?" He spoke to her husband, "Did you invent something that's making her sound like Yoda's stepchild?"

Before Eugene could answer, Jadis moved closer to Rick and put her hand on her chest. Michonne's head twisted and gave Jadis a serious side-eye.

Jadis stared up into her brother's face and gave him what she thought was a seductive look but only came off as creepy, "Like to play, I do. You… here, you save lives. Me, come down to indulge." She squinted at Michonne, "My brother. Never had. I take?

Michonne narrowed her eyes.

Jadis thought Michonne may not have understood what she was trying to say. "I lay with him, yes?"

"Step back." With a look of disgust on his face, Rick placed his index finger in the middle of Jadis' forehead and pushed her away from him. Jadis stumbled back, only to be caught by Eugene before she hit the ground.

Michonne stepped in front of her husband, as she slowly removed her katana and its sheath from around her head. She placed it on the ground. "I don't know or care how you do things in your pantheon, but in mine, you don't say shit like that to your own brother, especially in front of his wife. A wife who will easily and gladly wipe the floor with you."

Daryl whispered to Jesus, "Your sister is nasty. Have you ever slept with her?"

Jesus punched Daryl on the shoulder, "What? No! Are you out of your mind?"

Shane regarded Sasha with a question. She held up her hands in protest, "Oh, don't look at me like that. The Titans do not swing that way."

He rubbed his head, "Hey, don't get mad at me. It's not my fault rumors are goin' around about y'all over at Olympus, I was just wonderin'."

Sasha gaped at him, "That's just sick, Shane." She conceded, "Okay, there might be a few that do stuff like that, but none of them are down here helping to save this world. Well, except for this skank bitch," she pointed at Jadis and then at Eugene. "And now, apparently Eugene is part of it."

Under the bright lights of the lamps, Eugene denied it, "I emphatically and unequivocally repudiate those claims. I am the husband of Aphrodite. Her other half, her servant. I do not have sex with my siblings. I only have sex with her. I may watch…that's only if she lets me." He dropped his head in embarrassment, "I'm afraid of my wife."

"Eugene, enough!" Jadis snarled, "Tamiel, take _Rick_ to the Up-up-up. Then we fuck him."

Rick stopped everyone who started to argue and addressed his freaky sister, "Stop. I'm not going to wherever the hell place… what the fuck is 'up-up-up' anyway? And, you ain't fuckin' me. We are looking for our boys and I don't have time for your crazy shit. I told you before to keep yo nasty ass away from me." Rick stepped menacingly toward his sister to help his wife administer the beat down her clenched fists promised.

Michonne didn't try to stop him, as they both approached Jadis.

The arrogant smirk dropped off her Jadis' mug when it dawned on her that she was about to get fucked up. She threw her hands up and sent a bright pink wave of light toward them. Rick and Michonne stopped, confused as to what she tried to do.

Whatever it was, it didn't work on them. Unfortunately for Daryl, Jesus, Shane, and Sasha… it did.

It wasn't long before they heard sounds of moaning and kissing behind them. Swinging around they witnessed Sasha and Shane going at it. They grappled each other and fought over who would dominate the kiss. Writhing on the ground, they kicked up dirt and dust. Oblivious to anyone around them.

Daryl and Jesus were in the same position. Each wrestled each other as they tore their clothes off while impatiently stopping and slapping their lips together. Tossing one another back and forth, and rammed themselves into the trash walls. Sometimes raining garbage down on their heads. Their grunts echoed loudly out into the open air.

Pissed that Jadis threw their family into a sexual frenzy, Rick pulled his python and jumped on Eugene, who was closest to him, "Tell her to stop or I'll blow a fuckin' hole in your head. You won't die, but it sure as hell gonna hurt."

Afraid to move for fear of getting shot, a visibly trembling Eugene turned his eyes toward his wife, "Honey, could you please stop making the gods fuck each other. Rick has a gun to my head and he will shoot me."

Jadis smiled with glee, "Shut up, husband of mine. Goddess of love, am I. And, what I want… I do."

Distracted while talking to Eugene, Michonne took the opportunity to grabbed Jadis' hands, cutting off the pink stream still directed at the thrashing couples, then smashed her in the face with her fist to get her to stop.

Surprised and hurt, Jadis fell. Eugene, being held at gunpoint wasn't there to catch her this time. She held on to her bleeding mouth and crawled over to Eugene and grasped his legs, frantically looking around to her people hoping they would provide her with protection. They didn't seem to want to be bothered, only standing around looking confused. Jadis appealed to her second, "Tamiel, help me."

Tamiel kept an eye on Rick and Michonne backing away from her grimy superiors, then at the recovering couples who were hopping mad. Finally recovering, they started to make their way over to get a piece of her boss.

Tamiel thought when she first joined the group, their leaders were different, yet fun. After a few months, they turned out to be weird as hell and she couldn't keep speaking that convoluted language. Half the time, she had no idea what Jadis was talking about.

It was fun while it lasted.

She lifted her shoulders and shrugged, "Meh," gave them the peace sign and left them to their fate.

Jadis shifted until she could hide behind her husband. As she sought help from anyone, she spied the one person who would stop her brother and his wife from tearing her a new one.

She screamed, "Daddy!"

Michonne and Rick stopped in their tracks as they watched her features drop from arrogant queen of the dump to a look of pure innocence. Her body language and demeanor did a quick 180 as she stood and skipped over to Negan. He and the rest of the group had just walked through the tunnel.

She smiled brightly and her voice changed to that of a spoiled little girl, "Daddy, Daddy, Rick and his wife were mean to me and I didn't do anything. They came into my home and threatened me. Especially that one." She pointed at Michonne as she curled herself up under Negan's arm.

Simon, Bud, Abraham, and Cyndie walked up behind him and each held their noses. Negan stepped away from his daughter and spun in a circle checking out the mile-high trash heap that surrounded them, then grimaced at Jadis, "I hate to say it, baby-girl, but if I was Michonne, I'd beat you too. What the fuck is this place, why the fuck are you living here and why in the holy fucks of all fucks do you smell like doo-doo?"

Jadis stomped her foot and whined, "But, Daddy!"

"Don't 'but daddy' me. I've let you indulge in a lot of things, but this shit…living in garbage? Looking like a cross between Yoda and a Vulcan ho? Hell, the way you look, nobody would figure out I'm your parent."

Negan turned to yell at Eugene, "Well, Eugene, I know you remember our talk before you married my daughter." The god of blacksmiths made his way over to Negan when he was addressed. Negan held up Lucille and waved it around in front of Eugene's face. "You see this right here?" He pointed to the barbed wire, "You're supposed to be her man, why did you let my daughter run around here looking like shit and smelling like hot garbage. I made you marry her because I thought you'd treat her like a lady, show her some things. Not act like her pussy."

Eugene stared at the bat and began to whimper and cry.

Negan leaned back and Rick put a helping hand on his shoulder to keep him from falling over. "All I really want to know, Eugene. Are you really a smarty-pants? Are you smart enough to know that if I found my daughter down on this earth, living in a fucking landfill, I would take Lucille here and bash your brains in?"

With a quivering voice, Eugene tried to appeal to his father-in-law, "Yes, sir. I understand. No, I'm not smart enough, but I know what you are expecting of me now. It won't happen again. However, you are absolutely correct. I am a pussy, and I…"

"Don't caaaare!" Negan interrupted in a sing-songy voice, "Now before you say another word and before I step aside and let Michonne and Rick whoop the hell out of my daughter… your wife, grab your beach ball-size lady nuts and take her home and clean her up. Cause this is gross as shit!"

Relieved that Negan wasn't going to beat him, Eugene hurriedly pulled his wife through a hidden door among the trash, presumably to head back to Olympus.

Negan peered at the other garbage pail kids and murmured, "Where did I go wrong?" Shaking his head, he told Rick, "I take it the boys aren't here. I have an idea where they might be." He points to Cynthia, "She said that since the Alpha attacked her community, she may have stayed. From what she told me, my wife mentioned liking the ocean view. If she's there, that means my grandbabies are there."

Now that they had a destination, it wouldn't take long for them to reach Oceanside. Rick gave instructions. "We don't have time to walk as mortals. Michonne and I will fly ahead. Daryl, Jesus, pick up Simon and Bud. Abraham, carry Cynthia.

"Run."

 **AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed Jadis. I had fun twisting her character even more. She's still stanky, though.**

 **Comments, reviews, and critiques are always welcomed. Let me know what you think :)**

 **And, I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **KEY**

 **Michonne-** Nike-Goddess of Victory.

 **Rick-** Ares-God of War.

 **Daryl-** Atlas-Titan god that led the war against the Olympians.

 **Sasha-** Selene-Titanide goddess of the moon.

 **Jesus-** Hermes-God of athletes, thieves, and adventures. Messenger and trickster of the gods.

 **Abraham** -Hercules-world's greatest hero

 **Shane-** Kratos-God of strength and power

 **Eugene-** Hephaestus- God of blacksmiths and metallurgy

 **Negan-** Zeus-Lord of the Sky

 **Jadis-** Aphrodite-Goddess of Love


	8. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**A/N: Thank you all for sticking with my story. I want to apologize for being so late in updates. I'm praying to get these updates out in a more timely manner.**

 **Please enjoy or get mad at Carl and Andre's situation with their hateful grandmother.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **Guess Who's Coming to Dinner**

 _Carl and Andre are taken captive and deal with the Alpha and her minions, while their parents race their way to the rescue. Will the boys receive help from some old friends and enemies? Will Rick and Michonne get there in time? Or, will they be shocked out of their minds?_

 ** _Meanwhile at Oceanside…_**

"Beta, escort those three mortals to the butcher's hut."

Alpha and her captives reached Oceanside during the evening. As they entered, Carl and Andre witnessed the sea town's weeping residents carrying on with their chores under the lamplights. Several wooden cabins surrounded an open square, most of them covered with seaweed camouflage. The Whisperers stood guard on the outskirts and inside of the village, watching and making hissing noises.

The boys could understand why the residents were afraid for their lives. They didn't see any men or any male children amongst them.

When they reached the middle of the square, Alpha waved toward a building down the way, "Tell Teddy to have them rested, cleaned and prepared. They shall join us for dinner tonight." She nodded toward Carl and Andre, "You two. Follow me."

The Grimes boys could do nothing as they helplessly watched Beta and two minions force Nicholas, Aiden and Enid into a different direction.

Their grandmother kept an eye on them until they were too far to see.

Andre asked, "Where are they taking them?"

Carl added, "Grandmother, even though they're not immortal, they are still a part of our community. Our family. If you hurt them, not only will our dad reign hell down on you and your cult. Our mom will be right there beside them." He caught a brief look of fear in her eyes before he continued. "We were there at Terminus and saw what you did to our Grandpa Z and what you did to our dad. Mom hasn't forgiven you for that. After this, I feel kind of sorry for you."

Andre piped in, "I don't. You deliberately hurt those people and you hurt my family. When they get here and they will, our mom is going to… _Kick_. _Your_. _Ass_."

Alpha stood quietly for a moment, staring at them, then she scoffed, "My son won't harm me."

The boys spoke together, "We weren't talking about dad."

She rolled her eyes, then crooked her finger for them to follow her. When they entered the largest single-room cabin in the village, she pulled off her skin mask and threw it to one of her men. Situated at the back of the drab and dank room was another crappy wooden throne raised up on a small dais. Like the ones in Terminus. Lighted candles were scattered throughout, brightening the broad area enough to show more of her people standing against the walls.

A hissing and shushing sound quietly came from them, but they never moved from their positions.

Alpha pointed to a large dining table taking up space in the middle of the room, "Sit and relax. Dinner will be served soon." She walked up behind them and placed her hands on top of their heads, then tunneled her fingers through the strands of Carl's straight, thick hair while the other massaged through Andre's tight, curly locs.

"My beautiful grandsons. So different. Yet, both of you are so perfect. I am so proud I will be the one to teach you a true immortal life. Not what my ex-husband, as if he could ever get rid of me, believes. Humans are here to provide for us."

The fingers in their hair tightened and her voice deepened as it became more menacing.

She pulled their heads back as she leaned down between them, her voice whispering,

"They are here to do our bidding and are here to sustain us… to feed us."

As the smell of foul death permeated her proximity, Alpha placed a dry kiss on both their cheeks.

Andre and Carl sat still as the demented woman continued to run her fingers through their hair. She finally stopped and made her way around the table to have a seat across from them. One of the men moved as soon as she sat down to put place settings in front of them.

With her hair sticking up in the air from pulling off her mask, Alpha looked like a wild woman. "Now, let me explain something about Negan. He's a bastard, but he has this weakness within him and it all has to do with these mortals down here."

Carl gave her a questioning look before turning his head to peer at the mortals that stood around the room.

She understood his puzzlement. Giving an evil grin, she laughed, "Yes, they can hear me and they are mortal. They're also under my spell, so I can say whatever I want and they won't rebel. They do what I want them to do."

As she talked, screams from several people far away echoed through the village. Carl and Andre jumped and turned their heads towards the direction Enid, Nicholas and Aiden were taken. The brothers grabbed each other's hand under the table.

Not out of fear, but from anger.

Carl turned back to their grandmother, "You're gonna pay for this."

She slammed her hand on the table with a menacing grimace coating her face and cackling voice, "Don't threaten me, boy!" Both teens watched the hatred melt away as the pleasant phony one took its place, "We want to make the best of this place and I don't want to spend it fighting with my family. From what I hear, dinner is on its way to being completed."

She held up a hand, "I know what you're thinking. Teddy the butcher is an excellent cook. You won't be able to tell what you're eating. It's so succulent and flavorful, he'll have you begging for more. It was never this good when I was with Gareth."

She cackled as she clapped her hands, "Good thing his wife came and took Gareth home, huh?"

That reminded the boys of something. Andre discreetly pointed to the forks and leaned in close to his brother, whispering, "Persephone."

Carl immediately understood.

During their studies, they came upon a passage that spoke of their Aunt Persephone's marriage to their Uncle Hades. Eons ago, he kidnapped her and took her to the Underworld. There was this thing that if she ate the food of her kidnapper, she would have to stay with him forever. She was able to hold off for a while until Hades tricked her into eating half of a pomegranate. There was a big fight with her mother afterward because Hades wouldn't give her up. They eventually compromised. Because she ate six seeds out of twelve from the pomegranate, Persephone would spend half the year with her husband and the rest she could spend at Olympus with her mother.

These days, Persephone was now running the whole shebang.

She's the boss.

The Grimes boys made the decision they wouldn't eat anything put before them by their grandmother. No matter how long she kept them.

Andre let go of his brother's hand then reached into his pocket. He passed on more chocolate pomegranates to his brother. They at least would have something to snack on.

* * *

Nicholas and Aiden whimpered quietly as they walked ahead of the two soldiers and Beta. The path was surrounded by trees and the sounds of the ocean waves could be heard nearby. Enid held onto her stoic stubbornness and refused to show her fear. A lot of things were going through her mind: how to escape, why the wonder twins didn't do anything to help them and why did she stay in Alexandria in the first place. All those people ever did was find trouble, day after day. She was better off on her own.

If she got out of this mess somehow, she was taking off and not going to make the same mistakes by joining another community.

From the distance they walked, they were pretty far from everything. Enid didn't see any of the villagers or other Whisperers. They finally reached an isolated building. The smell of putrid and rancid meat permeated the area when they stopped at a set of steps leading up to the mold crusted, wooden cabin.

Beta spoke for the first time, "Halt." The soldiers behind them stopped as well, their quiet whispering the only sound that could be heard.

The two young men grasped each other's hands and when Aiden tried to grab a hold of Enid's, she swatted him away.

They didn't know what was going to happen next, but they knew it was something terrible. So, they stood there waiting with bated breath for something horrible to come out that door. Between the sounds of their frantic breathing and the Whisperer's creepy murmurs behind them, they heard the metallic hissing of a bone saw coming from within.

The boys panic started to rub off on Enid and before she made the move to bolt, two distinctive thuds crashed at their feet, cutting through their terror. All three screamed loudly at the sound, as they whipped around to see Beta standing over the two dead soldiers. Through her mask, they could see her bright blue eyes peeping through the tough leathered skin of a walker, go from the bodies, then back to them. In her hands, she held two short, curved scimitars. Blood dripped from the blades and their necks.

She sheathed her weapons and held up a finger to the captives. They understood that they weren't to make a sound. Beta grabbed the men by the back of their necks and picked them up, effortlessly. Then dragged them up the stairs to kick at the door.

A bald, beefy black man answered. Beta leaned forward and whispered something the three mortals couldn't hear.

But, they heard the man. "Ah, hell naw! She's got Rick's son here? Fuck that!"

He turned his attention to the three terrified teenagers, "Y'all get y'all asses in here before somebody sees you." He opened the door wider and let Beta through, then held out his hand for the other reluctant three to follow. "Come on, ain't nobody gonna hurt you."

Nicholas was the first to make a move, followed by Aiden, then finally Enid.

After they entered, the big man shut the door and locked it. Beta carried the dead bodies over to a hidden door on the floor. She spoke as she dropped them down, "She expects you to prepare _them_ for dinner. I don't know how much time we have before Rick and Michonne get here. Do you have any food ready?"

"Yeah," then the bulky man told the scared teenagers, "Y'all sit over there. I ain't gonna kill ya and feed you to that monster." Beta walked back over to them as he talked, "We're gonna get ya outta here. But we got to get the villagers, too. Shit is about to go down and humans will be the first to get fried." He leaned into the still frightened teens, "See, I've been feeding her pig and it's so good, she can't tell the difference. So, don't worry. Nobody's gonna be eating people here today. Not on my watch."

He backed up and spoke to Beta, "Imma give this bitch her food, then give the signal to Natania to get everybody to the bus. You're gonna have to go back and watch Rick's kids. He's got two boys now? How that happen?"

She waved her hand, her voice muffled by the skin mask she wore, "We don't have time for explanations. We gotta get moving. Zeus might be on his way, too. They going to blow this place to bits and we got to get everyone out that we can. Take her the food. I'll meet you in her cabin after I put these three on the bus."

He nodded and left to go into the other room. Tinkering and clanking of pans and dishes could be heard from what they assumed was a kitchen.

Beta head toward a back door, "Come on. Stay low and keep quiet. I'm going to put you on the bus. You'll go to the back and sit on the floor. Don't get up and don't try and peek to see what's going on. Once we get everyone, Teddy is going to take you to a safe place until this is over."

Enid stood up straight, "I don't need your help and I'm not going with them. I'm better off on my own."

Beta recognized some of her own bad traits that she had to let go, "Look, I understand you think you're some bad ass that thinks you can take care of everything by yourself, but you need to understand something. These are gods. As in, immortals that cannot die. You will if you don't start listening. I heard you out there in the woods. Carl came out to protect you, didn't he? And, you threw it in his face? You got some hard lessons to learn, girlie. After we get you out of here, you can go wherever the hell you want."

Beta stepped up into her face, "Right now, I don't need you running around out there getting caught and fucking up this plan."

The light surrounding Beta became darker, colder.

All Enid could focus on was the fire within Beta's bluer than blue eyes, "Right now, you are supposed to be chopped up, boiled and broiled for Hera, the queen of the Greek gods."

Enid gasped.

"You get it now?" She poked Enid's chest, "You are supposed to be supper for that crazy bitch. So, I suggest you pull your head out of your ass and take it to the bus and stay there until I say otherwise."

She turned and walked over to the back door and pulled it open, shoving Enid outside. "Let's go."

Once outside, Beta led the three captives further into the trees. Using the cabin to block their escape, they kept traveling in a straight line until there was enough distance from the village to make a turn and head for the bus hidden under more camouflage made of seaweed.

Moving the covering to the side, she slid open the door and directed them inside.

Relieved she got no more arguments from Enid, Beta made her way back to the Alpha's stolen home. She couldn't believe how stupid this woman could be, snatching up those boys. She also couldn't believe how stupid she was by allowing that woman to recruit her. Granted at the time, she was a little angry but she should have known better.

Hopefully, her days of doing stupid shit are over.

One good thing she had in her favor, she never ate mortal flesh. She used to be one, a long time ago and no matter how mad or how sorry she felt for herself, she would not go down that route. When patrolling the woods and they lucked upon the five teens, she had to contain her gasp when she recognized Carl and Andre.

She immediately knew she had to do something. Something that wouldn't bring suspicion to Alpha. So, when they head back to Oceanside, she knew Daryl would pick up their trail easier if she left strands of her own hair on the ground to lead them straight to Rick and Michonne's children.

She had done some foul things in her lifetime but what the Alpha was doing here, went against everything she vowed not to do. When they first invaded Oceanside, she was unable to do anything that would rouse Alpha's suspicions.

 _On the day they invaded, she stood on the outside, watching the devastation and there was nothing she could do. One of the residents had escaped and recognized her since she removed her mask. It was Teddy and he explained that he had been living in Oceanside for a while and was able to get some of his people to safety after the Whisperers attacked._

 _He wanted to know whose side was she on and would she help him save more of the men. She chose his side and they both worked together to get as many male children and the men of Oceanside away from the devastation. Teddy came up with the plan to infiltrate the cult with the help of Beta. He became the groups cook and substituted pig's meat for mortal flesh._

 _He had a special talent. She didn't know how he did it, but Alpha and the others didn't know the difference. In fact, they praised Teddy, it tasted so good._

 _While Teddy kept the Whisperers fed, they both worked on killing cult members one at a time and hiding them underneath the cabin. Their dead bodies kept the smell of death around to fool anyone into believing it was the house where humans went to become The Whisperer's special of the day. All captives that were to be served up for dinner were discreetly moved to the bus, then taken to a faraway community who would give them refuge._

 _The leader agreed to take in the those in exchange for information on the Alpha's movements. He wanted to attack but Teddy advised against it. He explained that their plan was to slowly whittle away her force until a special team could come in and dispatch her._

On his way to the Alpha's hut, Teddy had given the signal to Natania. She understood it was time, so she gave the secret signal to Beatrice, her second in command, now that her granddaughter Cyndie, escaped seeking the help of Alexandria.

When Beta finally reached the cabin, she opened the door to find a masked Teddy serving the three immortals. The boys sat next to each other with a look of disdain on their faces. While their grandmother smiled with glee on how scrumptious and succulent their meal was presented. There were no vegetables, no side dishes, just carved slices meat, browned to perfection and smothered with a brown sauce. He even went overboard, displaying them on the plate in a circular fashion.

Not only was it beautiful to look at, the pleasant aroma wafting across everyone's nose made Beta's stomach growl. Knowing that she was eating pork, she had no problem sitting down at the end of the table, her place setting in front of her and waited to be served next.

Only _she_ could sit down for a meal with Alpha and now her grandsons have joined them.

* * *

Due to their flying overhead, Rick and Michonne would reach Oceanside first. As they came closer, they spotted bolts of lightning, flashing and crackling through the trees, brightening the night sky. They hurried for fear their children were in imminent danger. Below, the rest of The Family raced along to catch up with the two flying immortals.

Rick hollered over to his wife, "We're going straight for the boys. Fuck everything else," as they began their descent upon the war-torn village. He pulled his Colt ready to blast anyone in his way.

Michonne nodded while unsheathing her sword, as she searched for her babies.

Landing just on the outside middle of town, they saw the source of the illumination.

Bolts of lightning were flung back and forth between the Alpha and someone they've never seen before.

They both looked at each other in confusion.

Together they spoke, "Who the fuck is that?"

 **A/N: Thank you all to those who are still with me on my TWD/Greek Mythology journey. Stay tuned for the next chapter where we find out who the mysterious person is fighting with the Alpha. Is it Beta or Teddy, who?**

 **KEY**

 **Michonne-** Nike-Goddess of Victory

 **Rick-** Ares-God of War

 **Negan-** Zeus-Lord of the Sky

 **Alpha/Mary-** Hera-Wife of Zeus

 **Gareth-** Hades-Lord of the Underworld & brother of Zeus


	9. All Out War

**A/N: Thank you so much for those of you who left comments and to my silent readers. I really and truly appreciate it and hope you enjoyed Carl and Andre's chapter.**

 **Hold on to your butts, it's…**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **ALL OUT War**

 _Rick and Michonne reach Oceanside to rescue their boys. All Hell has broken loose, mysterious strangers come out of the woodwork, thangs are revealed and one heck of a storm is a brewin'. Who needs to save who?_

 ** _Let's backtrack to Alpha's cabin, shall we…_**

Carl and Andre watched with disgust as their grandmother slurped, moaned and burped, as she chewed her food. They didn't have the best table manners but damn, they at least kept their food in their mouths. Keeping with their silent promise, they refused to eat the meat in front of them, even though it smelled really good.

They both sent a questioning look at each other. Each thinking the same thing. Whatever this was in front of them, it was not human. In fact, it suspiciously smelled like the fried pork chops their mom occasionally made.

The boys kept sneaking looks at the one called Beta. She sat down at the other end of the table and it was only when Teddy topped off her plate that she removed her mask.

Andre showed no signs of recognition but Carl's mouth dropped open.

"Andrea?"

The Alpha put down her fork and folded her hands together. She gleefully awaited this moment for her grandson to realize that his mother's number one enemy sat and worked by her side.

"I see you remember Andrea. The poor dear decided to join me after all the horrible things your mother did to her," she said as she resumed eating.

Andrea pursed her lips slightly and gave a brief shake to her head. Carl didn't understand what it meant. All he knew was the woman his parent's despised, was part of the Whisperers. And, if he ever got the chance, he would eliminate her once and for all. She would never get the opportunity to hurt his family again.

Andre felt the animosity coming off his brother, causing him to seek out why Carl's body tensed. He followed his stare to Beta at the end of the table.

Carl placed his fists on the table and informed his grandmother in a quiet, deadly voice, "Don't try to fool me with that BS. The only thing my mother ever did to her was trying to help her survive in this world." His head turned to Andrea, "I remember everything. How she found you at the point of death outside Hershel's farm. How you betrayed her to the Governor. You can lie to yourself all you want, but we all know the truth."

Andre stared at his brother in awe. He'd never seen him so intense and sound so scary toward an adult. He puffed his chest out, so proud of his big bro.

Carl wasn't finished, "And, if you think Andre and I are just gonna stand here…" His words cut off when they all sensed a low humming vibration attack their eardrums. The feeling/sound grew more persistent as it seemed to come closer and louder.

Alpha dropped her utensils. She sensed it too. "Something or someone's coming." She stood quickly, throwing her chair to the ground. She held out her hand and one of her guards moved from the wall to give her back the dry, leathered face mask of some human. She rushed to the door, "I don't know how they found us but they are not going to ruin my plans." She gave her people directives, "Beta, keep them inside. Do not let them escape."

The crash and crackling of lightning made everything flash white. Rumbling thunder grew until they felt its pounding beat against the walls and forced everyone in the room to cover their ears. Carl and Andre wasted no time. As soon as Alpha rushed out the front door, they too pushed their chairs back, pulled their weapons and started swinging at the men standing behind them.

Andrea reacted, as well. She pulled her scimitars and attacked the others opposite the boys. She kicked the first one she reached in the stomach, then sliced his throat. One guard was on his way to jump on Carl and she threw her blade to catch him in the back. While she fought with another, she admired the boy's skills.

Carl and Andre utilized the chairs and tables in the room. Parkouring over the chairs and shimmying under the table, only to pop back up behind the guard to smack them with their barbed sticks. _It's a good thing Alpha let them keep their weapons_ , she thought. She was so focused on their fighting skills, she didn't notice that they were coming for her next.

Andre whipped to the right, while Carl moved to her left, splitting her focus so she wouldn't know which one was going to go in for the kill.

Carl had his mini-Lucille raised, ready to kill the Alpha's Beta and his mother's nemesis when the cook, Teddy, rushed in between them. His hands raised, hollering, "Whoa, whoa!"

Andre moved alongside his brother so they could take on the two Whisperers together. Before they could make a move, Teddy snatched off his mask.

Carl's eyes widened in surprise. He gathered his weapons in one hand and placed the other on Andre's to make him lower his.

Carl spoke with a voice high in disbelief, "T-Dogg?"

Breathing hard from rushing to stop Rick's son from killing Andrea, he smiled wide. "Yeah, it's me. It's good to see you."

Andre looked from Carl to the big man with a huge grin on his face, "Carl, who's this guy?"

Carl reached out at the same time as T-Dogg and pulled each other into an exuberant hug, "I can't believe it! We all thought you died in the prison tombs. What happened? How did you get away and how did you end up here?"

The young man was so excited, he temporarily forgot that there was a battle raging just outside the cabin. About how he told his brother about T probably wouldn't put together that this man in front of them was the same man who was part of his family at the beginning of the _Turn_. He also forgot about Andrea and that he was about to kill her.

T-Dogg noticed the younger boy glancing at him curiously. He leaned toward Andre, "My name is T-Dogg and I'm an old friend of your dad. I'll explain everything later, but I want you to know," he pointed to his partner, "Andrea here… she's a good guy. She's been helping me save the folks of Oceanside ever since she got here."

Carl gave Andrea a suspicious look, "What about Enid, Nicholas, and Aiden? What did you do with them?"

Andrea walked around the corpses, stabbing them in the head to keep them from turning, "They're waiting on a bus we have hiding outside the community. We use it to get Alpha's victims to a safe place."

The boys spoke as one, "Enid's gone."

The wind began to batter the outside, wooden walls of Alpha's house, it was time to go.

Andrea ran to the door leading out the back, "Come on, we got to get you two out of here before this place goes to shit. Your mom and dad are going to raze this place.

T asked, "I wonder how they found you?"

Carl pulled out some chocolates from his pockets, "Well, we dropped these for Daryl to track."

Andrea added, "I dropped my hair in hopes that Daryl would follow us. Either way, they're here and that's the most important thing."

The Grimes boys calmly walked to stand near Andrea, "That's right and we're not going anywhere. This is our family and we don't run." Andre informed her.

Carl told her, "You and T-Dogg, get those people to where they will be safe and we'll take care of this. Our parents will need our help while they take care of Grandmother."

T-Dogg and Andrea admired the purpose and strength oozing from the teenagers. They each other a look and nodded, "I still have a lot to do to redeem myself. I can't leave. I'm going to stay and help. T, go to the bus and make sure you get as far away from here as fast as you can."

The man shrugged, "No can do, sister. I told Natania that if I'm not there in twenty minutes after I give the signal, she's to take off without me. She's got a map and knows the way. So, you guys are stuck with me helping too. Be right back." He turned and went back into the kitchen, only to return holding a large meat cleaver and a butcher knife.

"Alright, your parents are probably here fighting that bitch in the middle of the town. We will go out the back and circle around, sneak and take out her people from behind. That sound like a plan?"

All three agreed.

"Yeah."

"Sound's good."

"I can't think of a better one."

With their plan set, the four immortals set about to destroy the Alpha's army.

* * *

 ** _Back on track, outside…_**

As Rick and Michonne dropped down to the ground and witnessed a stranger battling the Alpha, the rest of The Family wasn't too far behind.

Shane stopped next to them first, "Whoever the fuck that is, I'm not gonna try and stop 'em." He and Sasha naturally teamed up and jumped into the fray, along with Abraham, Jesus, Daryl, Simon, Bud, and Cyndie and began to take down the dozen or so Whisperers that tried their best to shoot and toss spears at the mysterious man throwing electrified haymakers at their leader.

The goddess tried her best, but for every bolt she fired, he blocked. She couldn't understand, she thought she would be facing Rick and Michonne. Instead, some guy was floating out here, killing her men until she engaged him. She was not expecting someone so powerful that everything she hit him with, ricochet off him to destroy something else. Buildings started to catch fire and without taking her full attention off the one in front of her, she saw her men fighting Rick's people.

"How did all this shit go wrong?" She yelled to no one. The mortals were nowhere to be seen, "Probably hiding in their huts." She needed to hurry and get rid of this immortal she didn't know before Michonne and Rick showed. They were probably already there since she just saw Sasha pound someone into the ground.

As lightning brightened the area, Michonne grabbed her husband's shoulder, "There!" She pointed to a spot between two houses. Carl and Andre were doing their thing battling three soldiers. There was a heavily built black man fighting alongside them.

Just as they were going to go to their boys, Negan dropped his hands on their shoulders, stopping them. "They're fine, they have plenty of help. We need to get rid of her and I'm afraid that young man over there, won't be able to do it."

He yelled what he needed them to do through the wind and thunder blocking out most of his instructions. The flashes of lighting and the power of the two gods battling in the middle of the village brightened and darkened the scene. Creating an eerie and spooky battlefield of chaos.

Having confidence and trusting that their sons were okay, Rick and Michonne took to the air once again. They went to either side of the unknown immortal, both holding out their hands. Rick yelled to the newcomer, "Blast her. _Now!_ "

* * *

Carl finished putting down the man in front of him, then checked on the whereabouts of Andre. T-Dogg fought next to his brother. T punched the mask off a man bigger than him and Andre went low to take out the guy's knees. He had no idea where Andrea was and made a note to self to make sure he kept a better eye on her. Even though T gave his approval, she still had a lot of making up to do, before he fully trusted her.

They kept the fight between the houses since they were using the stealth approach. They snuck around grabbing people and dragging them back, either knocking them out or sad to say, killing them, if they fought back. It still shook him whenever those things were either getting whacked in the head or punched in the face, they never screamed or spoke a single word. His grandmother really did something foul to their brains.

They were alive, yet dead but not like the undead. They could think, they could feel, they just couldn't speak.

However, they could still turn and he had to keep reminding himself to put them down before they had another mess to deal with. Carl had just pulled his knife from the base of a Whisperer's skull when a young woman's screaming taunts caught his attention.

"How do you like that, bitch?"

"You think you're gonna come here and eat my people and get to live? I don't think so."

He peered around to make sure Andre was fine while he went to investigate who talked so much during a fight.

Peeking around a corner, he found her. She had long curly-wavy hair, her skin tone was a golden, buttery brown and a very pretty face. She stood in a fighting stance, her fists up in the air as she faced off against one of his grandmother's minions, who was at least, three feet taller than her. Yet, it didn't seem to scare the girl. Carl noticed she had thick shiny bracelets on her wrists.

His eyes opened in shock, as she leaped forward, yelling, "Bye, bye, bitch," before hauling her fist back, a short blade sprang out of the contraption around her skinny arm, and drove it into the guy's throat. Her leap surprised the fuck out of the man and he only had time to hold up his hands in a useless effort to stop her.

She landed on top of him as the hidden blade went straight through muscle and his spinal cord to poke through the back of his neck. Using her left hand as leverage, she yanked her knife from the lifeless form. She wiped the blood on his clothes before holding her wrist up and with a brief squeeze of her fist, the blade slid back down to hide away until the next time she needed to use it.

In awe, Carl's mouth dropped open, "Goddamn. I'm gonna marry her."

Andre slapped him on the back, startling his brother, "Marry who?"

Carl pointed to the mysterious girl, "Her."

"Who, Cyndie?"

Coming back to himself, he searched for T-Dogg and found him fighting next to Andrea this time, "You know her? How?"

Andre shook his head, "If you didn't have your nose so far up Enid's butt with trying to get her to be nice, you would have come with me when we came to visit Oceanside before. She's the leader's grand-daughter. And, you can forget about marrying her."

Carl turned, puzzled, "I'm not talking about now, we're too young. But, when we grow up, she will be my wife."

"What about Enid?"

"Who?"

Andre laughed, "Never mind. I'm not talking about marrying Cyndie now. You won't marry that girl because she not an asshole and she's too nice. You tend to hang around girls that are mean to you."

Contemplating his brother's words, Carl's gaze swung back to the teenager who found another soldier and attacked them with her words before attacking with her hidden blade, "Hmm… Maybe I'm maturing and seeing things differently." He watched her a few more seconds before telling his brother, "Come on, I see Uncle Daryl and rest are here, let's finish this."

They stood from where they crouched and hopped back into the fray.

* * *

Surrounding the Alpha, Rick, Michonne and the stranger shot three thick shafts of silvery-blue light beams toward the goddess, tethering her to the spot. She flailed wildly trying to get herself free, but it was to no avail. The deities held the streams of light steady as they slowly walked around her, entangling her more and more until her arms were pinned to her sides, rendering her helpless.

The beams were like a highly evolved spider web with the backing of three powerful gods of Olympus.

The wind, thunder, and lightning continued to reign down and cause chaos along the battlefield. Though, it didn't stop the gods and their allies from waging war and destroying the flesh-eating mortals of the Alpha's army.

When the Alpha was entirely wrapped and entangled, Negan stepped onto the scene in front of her. Michonne, the stranger, and Rick held onto their electric web at her sides and at her back.

Leaning to the point of falling backward, he straightened, "I thought I would never in a millennium have to do this, but you've given me no choice. I explained what I wanted for this world. I wanted to save it, save our children, save the gods… our pantheon, but you just had to go and try and destroy everything we've built. You turned my brother against me. You tried to turn my son. But, the thing that's got me fucked up the most, you went after my grandbabies."

He held his open palm out to his former wife, as her eyes widened in fear. She totally forgot that her husband, if he put his mind to it, could destroy her. She never thought he would go that far.

Negan's other arm raised into the air and clenched his fist. He called to the power-driven voltage from the dark thunder clouds above, and the lightning bolts sitting inactive next to his throne on Olympus. They obeyed the sky master's command to come to him. They raced and gathered into the raised hand of the king of the gods, passing through his celestial form to settle in the palm of the hand facing the Alpha.

A spark of silvery light began to grow. The more he called, the larger the illuminating sphere grew. One could see streaks of lightning speeding and dash in circles within, searching for a way to extend its energy before it imploded on itself.

The rest of the deities dispatched all of Alpha's army in time to watch the father of the gods display his true power they had only heard stories about but never witnessed. As the immortal web held the goddess steady, the Grimes family and the stranger kept their eyes on their task.

Negan's hair turned white and grew till it reached his shoulders, his beard to his chest. His body bulked to the point of busting out of his leather jacket and skinny jeans. A bright, iridescent glow covered his nakedness as the sphere in his hand grew deadlier and more powerful.

When he felt it was enough, he held it with both hands and with a monstrous shove, he yelled at the same time, "Drop it."

Alpha screamed " _No!_ " as she continued to try and struggle.

The three deities followed his command and let go of the light streams holding the Alpha, right before the ball of ferocious, electric current blasted her.

A loud explosion accompanied by her screams pushed everyone back. A blinding light flashed, preventing anyone from seeing what became of the goddess, then all went silent.

When they could see again, a large hole in the ground replaced the Alpha. A now normal Negan flew up into the air and drifted down inside. He reappeared quickly and landed in front of his children. In his hand, held an ash covered, beating heart.

With a tear sliding down his cheek, he held it up for those in front of him to see, "I couldn't kill her, but she will never harm anyone again." He called Jesus over to him, "Take this to Persephone. Tell her to put it in Pandora's box next to Phillip. She is never to let them leave for all eternity."

Jesus just nodded. Daryl stepped next him and place a hand on his back. "I'm going with you." They both disappeared.

"Mom! Dad!" Their boys drew Rick and Michonne's attention away from Negan, the stranger and everything else. They flew into their parent's arms. Happy to see that no one was hurt.

Negan went over and spoke with the stranger while the Grimes' family reunited.

Andrea and T-Dogg slowly walked over and stood quietly while Rick and his wife spoke with their boys. Rick was the first to look up and like his son, his eyes widened in surprise when he recognized him. "T-Dogg?"

Kissing his wife on the lips before stepping away, Rick pulled his old friend he thought he lost into a bear hug. He pulled back, "What the fuck happened? Where have you been?"

With her arms around her boys, Michonne walked over, curious. The rest of the Family followed when they heard Rick bellow T-Dogg's name.

Andrea, not feeling very brave facing her ex-best friend, hid behind T, not ready to reveal herself just yet.

Shane recognized the man and went to stand behind Andre, beside Michonne. T spotted him and his eyes squinted, "Is that Shane?"

Rick laughed, "Yeah, it's a long story. He's cool. He's more than cool, but I want to hear about you. How are you alive and how did you end up here? Wait, hold up, I need to introduce you first." He turned to the love of his life, "This is my wife, Michonne, my heart, my soul-mate, and my Queen. She's the one who kept me going through all this shit. I see you've met my boys. We have two more, and you'll meet them later. Shane is alive and he's Michonne's brother, by the way. When we get out of here, we talk details. This is Abraham and Sasha. These guys joined me after you were gone."

They all greeted each other and T kept a curious eye on Shane. The last thing he remembered about the man was that he tried to kill Rick. He couldn't wait to hear his story.

Rick pointed to Negan and the men who preferred to stick to his side. "That man over there, is my father, Negan. You'll meet him soon."

T-Dogg turned back to him, "Oh, you mean Zeus? I already know that guy. He's the one that saved me in the tombs. He said he appreciated me sacrificing myself for Carol and he gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. He made me immortal and put me down here at Oceanside to help protect the people. Said something was coming and to keep myself hidden until the right time."

Michonne spoke, "We came here a few months ago. We didn't see you."

Embarrassed, he gave her a sheepish look, "Uhm… I had a friend and was gone that day. Natania told me that someone came to visit, but she didn't tell me your names. She only said people from Alexandria. If I had known it was you guys, I'd have been right at your front door."

Carl spoke up on his old friend's behalf, "Dad. T-Dogg saved the people from being eaten by Grandma. He fed her pig instead."

Rick asked, "Where did you take them?"

"There's a place called the Kingdom a few hours away from here. My friend King Ezekiel runs it and he's been taking in our people in exchange for me keeping him informed on the Alpha's whereabouts."

Rick placed his hands on his hips, "Ezekiel. Kang Ezekiel?" He looked to his wife for clarification, and she nodded. "We've met with him too, why didn't he tell us he was taking in refugees?"

T-Dogg shrugged, "I couldn't tell you, man. Everyone was so concerned about what the Whisperers were doing, everything else must've been put to the wayside."

Dawn was on the horizon when Carl caught their attention again, "T-Dogg also had help." He stepped around the big man and gestured, "Come on out. They won't hurt you." He went back to stand next to his parents. "Mom, Dad, Andrea helped T-Dogg protect Oceanside when Grandma took over. She helped Enid, Nicholas, and Aiden escape on a bus with the rest of Natania's folks. They're now safe, thanks to these two."

Andrea timidly stepped around T-Dogg and kept her head down. Not sure what Michonne was going to do to her.

Rick squinted his eyes and leaned forward without leaving the side of his wife, "You saved our boys?"

Andrea looked up, her eyes moving from a non-smiling Michonne to the intimidating stare of Rick. She whispered a hesitant, "I tried my best. It was mostly T-Dogg though. He saved me after being recruited by your mother."

T-Dogg went on to tell the story of when the Whisperers invaded Oceanside and how he noticed her standing to the side, lost and not being part of the mayhem that befell the residents. From that day on, they discreetly moved all mortals away to safety and she helped him infiltrated the group to become Alpha's favorite cook.

Keeping an eye on Andrea, Michonne asked, "How did you fool a goddess into believing she was eating flesh?"

T-Dogg laughed heartily and rubbed his chin, "I don't know how you guys cook your food up there on that mountain, but y'all must not have ever heard of seasoning salt."

Michonne laughed with him, "Wait, are you telling me you fooled her into believing she was eating long pig instead of pork with just some seasoning?"

He shyly looked down at his feet, shucking, "Well, I kind of over seasoned it, but yeah, it worked."

Shane guffawed, "So, that's why her heart was the only thing left."

T-Dogg, Michonne, Andre, and Carl were the only ones to laugh at Shane's joke, "What? Y'all don't know nothing about down home-cookin'?

Rick shook his head, "Yeah, we do. It's just your joke ain't funny."

His brother-in-law flipped the bird, "Fuck you, man."

Rick hit back with, "That's Sasha's job now."

Sasha's head tilted with a ninety-degree turn, "Hey, now. Keep me outta y'all's mess."

Michonne stopped laughing when her focus went back to Andrea, "You really have changed. Thank you for taking care of my sons." She snapped her fingers and a loud clank could be heard.

Andrea's head fell to peer at her pelvis. She looked back up to Michonne, "Thank you."

Michonne winked, "You're welcome." Then she asked, "Would you like to come back to Alexandria with us? There's plenty of room. You can get re-acquainted with everyone."

Andrea adjusted the knives on her belt when she smiled with appreciation, "Thanks, but I still have a long way to go. I think I'll go hang out at the Kingdom for a bit." Before Michonne could say anything, "And, don't worry, I have no plans to try and get with the King. He cares for a lot of people who are disabled and I want to do my best to help with his rehabilitation program."

As T-Dogg continued to speak of his adventures and what he'd been doing, Rick explaining Shane's role in the whole thing and how Negan set everything in motion, Michonne watched the young god speaking with her father-in-law. There was something familiar with how he held his head as he listened to the older man and how he seemed to be leaning on his belt. She moved closer, taking note of his light-brown skin-tone, the broad nose, thick eyebrows and curly, dark brown hair. When she was close enough to see him clearly, she saw his azure-blue eyes.

She knew.

"Rishawn?"

The young man who seemed to be in his early twenties looked up and gave her a warm smile, "Hi, Mom."

Elation and disbelief along with surprise seized her. Tears springing from her eyes, she ran the rest of the way and grabbed up her baby boy who was now several feet taller than her. She dropped kisses all over his face between cries of happiness, relief, and astonishment of seeing her baby standing before her as a grown man.

Michonne's first cry caught her husband's attention and he watched as his wife ran into the stranger's arms. He put his hands on his boy's shoulders and told them, "Stay here till I find out what's going on." He hurried over to his wife's side and just as Michonne quickly discovered, Rick soon joined in the celebration.

Andre and Carl didn't wait long before heading over themselves. They heard Rishawn's name repeatedly and gawked at their baby brother.

With tears streaming down all their cheeks, Michonne held her boy's face she sniffed, "How did you do this? How did you know to come here? My god, my boy is a man," she exclaimed.

Rishawn hugged her, "I'm not a man, mamma. I'm still the same, just in a grown body. I read Grandma's mind and saw that she was going to hurt my brothers. I didn't have time to tell Father G and Judith. I had to get here and stop her. I knew you were on your way, but I didn't want to take the chance."

Rick growled at his father, "You let him do this? What if he had gotten hurt?"

Negan held up his hands, "Whoa, hold on there, Rick. I didn't let him do anything. I couldn't stop him if I tried and believe me, I tried. Your boy here wasn't having it." He exhaled an exhausted breath, "Now that this ordeal is over, I'm going to head back to your sister and her garbage dump and make sure Eugene cleaned her nasty ass up. Then I'm going to go pick up Olivia from Alexandria and I'm taking her to some uninhabited island. Y'all got this. You don't need me anymore."

He called Simon over, "You're in charge of Sanctuary now. Don't do nothing stupid."

Negan picked up and kissed the back of Michonne's hand. "It's been a pleasure and you have made me so very proud. He hugged his grandson's and then spoke to Rishawn, "Use your power wisely and listen to your parents." He patted him on his cheek before turning to his son. "Rick, you got this. I swear on the River Styx, I won't interfere with anything else in this world. I'll stop through and say goodbye to my sweetie-pie Judes on my way out."

To his other children present, "I'm out. Y'all take care of this place." He held up two fingers to his forehead, saluting them and disappeared before their eyes.

With Negan gone, everyone turned back to the powerful, young deity. With all eyes on him, Rishawn shyly rocked on his feet and clasped his hands together behind his back.

* * *

Carl spotted Cyndie watching everybody with a crazy look in her eye. He sidled his way over to her and patted her on the back, "Hey. We haven't met. My name is Carl, Andre is my brother. I take it, this is the first time you've seen anything like this?"

Cyndie smiled at the cute boy with long hair and shook the hand he held out to her. "Nice to finally meet you. Your brother kept bringing up your name when we met. And, no," she chuckled, "I've never seen anything like this. When we cleared out that horde in Alexandria, I thought I saw some odd things, but everything was so chaotic, I didn't pay that much attention. Here, though? Lightning, your parents flying around with wings and your grandpa looking like he could be Storm's daddy, nah… never dreamed I would ever see something like that."

Carl grinned, elated. "So, you know about the X-Men? Do you know anything about Greek Mythology?"

Cyndie slapped his arm, she was so excited, "Hell yeah, I do. That's my favorite topic next to Marvel. I used to go swimming in the ocean and try to talk to Poseidon every day. Sucked he never talked back."

Oh, Carl was going to make this girl's day. Not only will he get his Great Uncle to answer her, he would take her to go see him. His mind started racing with all the places he would tell her about and where he could take her. If their parents gave their permission of course. Done with plotting and planning, he pointed to her weapon. "I saw you fighting. Is that what I think it is?"

Cyndie's smile grew even bigger, "Yup, you know it. It's Assassin's Creed's hidden blade. Arno's version, to be specific."

The two young teens looked into each other's eyes and spoke the Creed's mantra together, "Nothing is True. Everything is Permitted."

Andre turned away, shaking his head after watching the teens gush over some video game.

"Dorks."

* * *

While the deities stood around after Negan's departure, the fire burning the cabins and huts of Oceanside, slowly dwindled away.

The orange glow reflected on Shane, Sasha, and Abraham standing to the side, talking quietly with T-Dogg and Andrea while Rishawn spoke to his stunned parents, "I should probably get back to Judes. She's probably wondering what's happening and I don't want to worry Father Gabe any more than I have already."

Michonne hadn't let go of her son since she recognized him, "You're not going anywhere, young man. Not until you explain how this all came about. How long have you been able to read minds and whose minds have you read?"

Rick wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and raised his eyebrows. He felt a glimmer of worry for what his son was about to tell them.

Rishawn blushed again, "Uhm… that would be since I was born? As for whose mind… Don't get mad. I kind of intruded on you guy's thoughts one time…" he rushed to hold up his hands, "but I promise, as soon as I figured it out, I stopped. That taught me a very good lesson not to go poking around where I shouldn't. The only time I purposely went after someone's thoughts were after I overheard you tell Father Gabriel to take me and Judes back to Mt. Olympus, while you searched for Carl and Andre.

"You said that Grandma took them. I thought I could help by looking for her myself. When I found her, I searched her mind and discovered she was going to sacrifice my brothers to show her people that they were more important than her own family." His face crumpled at the thought of harm coming to the family he loved with all his heart, "I had to do something."

Rick pulled his son and his wife into his arms, comforting them, "Shh… shh… shh, it's okay. Everything's okay, now. What you did, was perfect son. You did what you had to do to protect your family. I couldn't be any prouder."

Rishawn sniffed and kissed his parents on their cheeks, "Thanks, Dada. I love you, both of you. It's time I get back and change. I don't want to stay like this, it feels weird."

They chuckled at their baby feeling strange being in a grown man's body. Michonne halted him, "Baby, can you do us a favor before you leave? I know you were protecting Daddy when you changed Spencer into a rat. I think he's learned his lesson. When we go back to Alexandria, can you change him back?"

"Momma, I can change him back now if you want."

Carl and Cyndie came back to stand with the group, "You can do that from here?

Andre needed to know what else his little brother could do, "Can you see what Spencer's doing right now?"

Rishawn rolled his eyes before shutting them, "Yeah. Ms. Deanna is looking for him. He's under the couch, chewing a hole through the cushion."

Carl, Andre and Cyndie clapped their hands with glee, "Change him back now!" Speaking at the same time. Rishawn gave a cheery, "done," before he opened his eyes.

Shane, hearing their conversation, yelled over at them. "My nephews are gonna be some little terrors," he laughed.

To that, Rick replied, "If they are, it'll be your fault and they're gonna go stay at your house."

Waving her hand at her brother, Michonne pulled Rishawn down to her height, hugging and kissing him once again, "Thank you, baby. Now go home, change back and get to bed. It's way past your bedtime."

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed my version All Out War. I love to read your comments, so please keep them coming. If you have any questions or critiques, I welcome them and will try to answer as best as I can.**

 **KEY**

 **Michonne-** Nike-Goddess of Victory.

 **Rick-** Ares-God of War.

 **Daryl-** Atlas-Titan god that led the war against the Olympians.

 **Sasha-** Selene-Titanide goddess of the moon.

 **Jesus-** Hermes-God of athletes, thieves, and adventures. Messenger and trickster of the gods.

 **Abraham-** Hercules-world's greatest hero

 **Shane-** Kratos-God of strength and power

 **Eugene-** Hephaestus- God of blacksmiths and metallurgy

 **Negan-** Zeus-Lord of the Sky

 **Father Gabriel-** Pan-Satyr god of the wild, hunting and companion

 **Phillip-** Chiron-Immortal skeleton responsible for ferrying the dead to Tartarus.

 **Andrea-** Medea-Mortal sorcerous given immortality.

 **Alpha/Mary-** Hera-Wife of Zeus

 **Gareth-** Hades-Lord of the Underworld & brother of Zeus

 **Jadis-** Aphrodite-Goddess of Love


	10. Red Red Whine

**A/N:** ** _And, I will just quietly slip this last chapter in here, turn around and go hide because I am hella late to update._**

 **Hope you enjoyed All Out War and thank you all for the comments. Now, it's time for this TWD/GreekMyth adventure to come to a close. Again, thank you all so much for coming with me on my Richonne fantasy.**

 **εις το επανιδειν (Till we meet again)**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **Red Red Whine**

 _The war with the Alpha is over. Rishawn's power is revealed. Negan finally retires and takes Olivia on an ocean cruise. Now it's time for Rick, Michonne, and the immortals to just Netflix/Hulu/Amazon Prime and chill. Or, maybe not._

 ** _Home sweet home…_**

The battle was over. The immortals of Olympus made their way back to the Alexandria Safe-Zone.

Glenn, Maggie and the community of Alexandria stood by the front gates, awaiting their leader's return. Shane, Sasha, and Abraham walked through first, followed by Carl, Andre, and T-Dogg.

Maggie and Glenn recognized T-Dogg immediately and their reunion was bittersweet. They pulled him away to introduced him to the other immortals and told his story of giving his life to save Carol and he told them how Zeus gave him an offer that he couldn't refuse.

When Michonne and Rick entered last, they were greeted by Deanna and Reggie. Each had a huge smile on their faces, "I want to thank you for restoring Spencer. Glenn also told us how your sons saved Aiden and Nicholas from that Alpha woman." Deanna looked to her husband before continuing, "We didn't say this before, but we'd like to thank you, all of you for protecting us."

Rick removed his hand from around Michonne's waist to wave away Deanna's platitudes, "It wasn't just us defending this place. Everyone had a hand in safeguarding Alexandria for all of us… your children and mine."

Michonne tugged on his belt to pull him away while speaking to Deanna, "I'm glad that Spencer has been restored and it won't happen again, as long as he behaves himself, but Rick and I have to get going. It's been a few days since we saw the babies and I'm anxious to see how they're doing. We'll talk later after everyone's settled." She grabbed Rick's hand and dragged him to their house. The rest of the immortals followed.

Father G met them at the door and immediately moved out of the way as the parents rushed upstairs to find Judith sitting on the floor, playing with colorful blocks with the now-back-to-toddler Rishawn. They weren't sure what they would find, but the little boy did as he said… he changed back to the same size as his sister. When the kids saw their parents they both jumped up with joy, both speaking short words mixed with baby gibberish. "Mamma, Dada!"

Michonne held on to Rishawn and ran her fingers through his soft curls, still flabbergasted that just the day before he was a grown man. "My special boy," she said between kisses. Rick and Michonne switched kids and she peppered Judith with kisses and hugs. "My beautiful Judes. How I missed you."

Carl and Andre came in and gave their greetings and decided to hang out awhile with their younger siblings while the adults went back downstairs to have a quick meeting with the rest of The Family.

* * *

Abraham, Rosita, Shane, Sasha, Noah, Tara sat down at the huge dining room table. Daryl and Jesus were still on their mission to deliver Mary's heart to Persephone down in the Underworld. Morgan came down from Olympus to visit and took a place at the table. Glenn and Maggie had just entered when Michonne and Rick came down.

Rick started, "Okay, the biggest threat that we've had to face has been eliminated. I'm pretty sure more shit is coming our way, but for now, things are going to quiet down and all we are going to have to deal with are the undead. Michonne and I have been talking and we've been a little selfish on our part."

Shane interrupts, "What the fuck are you talkin' about? Selfish? This better make some sense or so help me, Imma come over there and smack both you and my sister."

Michonne reaches across the table, "Bro, calm down and hear us out. Rick is right, we have been selfish. Shane, you spent most of your mortal life watching out for Rick and when you went back home, you kept your eye on me… keeping me safe. I know about Andrea." Shane whipped his head toward Sasha. "Don't blame Sasha, she didn't tell me. I figured it out after you told us that you were watching us from Olympus and you have always gotten on me about being alone.

"I had just lost Andre, and then all of a sudden there's Andrea to keep me company, another immortal? Yeah, you did that, and I will be forever grateful and indebted to you for saving my life that day because I was about to give up and let my life go. So, yes I have been selfish when it comes to my big brother watching over me." She reached out and caressed her brother's balled fist.

Maggie listened with tears in her eyes to see the strong and ever arrogant Shane Walsh, get misty-eyed from his sister's words.

Rick continued, "All of you have done so much for my children, myself and Michonne that it's time you all live your life the way you want. We want you to have a choice on whether you go back to Olympus or you stay here. If you stay here, we won't be your leaders, you will carve your own path and be the leaders you are all meant to be."

Glenn was puzzled, "What do you mean? Carve our own path? Are you kicking us out of Alexandria?"

Michonne shook her head, "No, no… that's not what we mean. The last war took a toll on several of our communities. There may still be a threat of the supernatural kind and they are in need of someone to take over leadership. Rick and I have decided to stay here. This is where Rishawn was born, Judith, Carl, and Andre have grown up in this world. We are staying here for them. Hilltop lost their leader. Oceanside will need to be rebuilt. Like we said, it's your choice but we have one last request we'd like to ask and one of them has to do with the throne on Olympus."

All the immortals looked around wondering where Rick and Michonne were going with this.

Rick finally gave them the answer. "This is just a suggestion and you don't have to do it, but Michonne and I feel that you both deserve it." He turned to Shane and Sasha. Tyrese stood behind his sister. "Shane, Olympus is yours, if you want it. Negan and Mary are gone. With Michonne and I staying here, someone needs to take over and we want you and Sasha to hold things down and keep the rest of the Olympians in line."

A look of shock took over both their faces as they mulled over what Rick and Michonne just put on them.

Glenn nodded to Maggie and the spoke up, "We've been talking about something like this and we would like to take up rebuilding Oceanside. That's our domain in the Olympian world but we don't want to go back. Being by the ocean is just a way to be close, but still be down here. T-Dogg, how do you feel about us taking over leadership of Oceanside? We'll work with Natania and bring the rest of her people back from the Kingdom and rebuild. We can train them and get them ready for the next fight."

T-Dogg shrugged, "Mary and her nasty folks are gone. I did what Zeus asked me and I'm free to go out and see how things have changed. I found my family and I plan on going around visiting and getting to know everyone again. I couldn't do that if I had to run a community. So, have at it. I will help with the rebuild then I'm gonna go out on the road. See if I can help someone else. It'd be great to see if there are any other communities out there." Glenn claps T-Dogg on the shoulder, glad that he was going to stick around now that they've found each other again.

Abraham took a deep breath and stood, "I'm joining Shane and Sasha in the heavens."

Abe turned to Sasha, "If you don't mind, you two will need an extra set of muscles when you announce that you are taking the throne. Rick and Michonne have plenty of help down here and I will feel most useful standing by your side."

Rosita perked up, "Why? If you're going, I'm going too."

Abe turned to her with a meaningful look, "I'm leaving." The rest of The Family kept quiet as the tension in the room rose as Rosita stood and faced Abraham and his clear message he was leaving and had no intention of Rosita following him.

Rosita glared at him with confusion, "Are you serious?"

Abe refused to back down from her stare, "It happens. This is how I want it."

He started to turn away from her when she grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back, crying, "You tell me why! After everything we've been through, you're just gonna up and leave me?"

He shrugged her hand off his shoulder, "When I first met you, you were the most exciting goddess I ever met. You are the goddess of war and wisdom. You were fierce and protective. Ever since we relocated to Alexandria, you became the whiniest, hateful and most self-absorbed woman on the planet."

He backed her into a corner and took up her personal space, "This constant rage you got goin' on… ain't attractive darlin'. When our brothers and sisters went out there to fight the enemy, you stayed here and slept. When my brother was attacked by these humans, you lay in the church pew and slept. I'm so disappointed in what you've become.

"All this," he swept an arm around the room, "This ain't about _you_. You will probably join me one day, but that day ain't today." He stepped back out of her face, "Get your shit together. There's still a chance for you to straighten up. I just won't be here with you while you do it."

He looked at his brother and Rick gave him a nod of approval. Michonne smiled gratefully that her brother will have the mighty Abraham by his side.

Abe walked out.

Now that the rest of the Family were in discussion on who was going where Rick decided it was their cue to leave. He had been waiting for the moment to get his woman alone. Dealing with his parents, his dirty ass sister, and her equally appalling brother-in-law, he needed to immerse himself in his Michonne ambrosia for awhile to prepare himself to deal with everything else.

Glenn noticed Rick staring at his wife and stood, "Okay, it's time to go."

T-Dogg asked, "Why? we're not finished talkin'." He hadn't been around Rick and Michonne, but he recognized the look he was throwing his wife's way, "Oh, shit. Is that what I think it is?"

Shane answered with lightweight disgust, "Yep, we gotta get outta here before they start fuckin' in front of us. T, this is your first lesson: When Rick gets that look…scram or you'll be scarred for life."

Michonne didn't pull her gaze from Rick but laughed, "Shut up, Shane. I could say the same for you and Sasha."

Sasha's mouth flew open, "Hey!"

"Just kidding…not!"

Laughing, Shane head toward the door with Sasha in tow, "Let's go, we can finish this discussion over at our place."

Sasha pulled him to a halt, "Our place? When did my house become our place?"

Shane shrugged, "Since you threw me on the couch and deflowered me. You really think I was gonna sleep somewhere else after that?"

Glenn pushed them through the door, "If you two plan to start humping, we might as well go to our house."

This time Maggie stops Glenn, "What makes you think we won't have sex right now?"

Glenn could only stutter, "Uhm…"

Morgan took charge, "Since I'm single, everyone will come to my house and there will be no fucking, y'all got that?" He held up his staff and pointed to Glenn, Maggie, Rosita, Shane, Sasha, T-Dogg and everyone else who was left. "There'll be plenty of time for all that later. _In your own homes!_ "

* * *

Rick rushed so fast going up the steps, he tripped on the landing. Michonne turned at the sound of a thump and a groan to find her husband, the great king of the gods, Ares, sprawled on the carpeted floor. She busted out laughing.

Pulling himself to his knees, Rick murmured, "You think this is just hilarious, I'll give you somethin' that'll stop you from laughing." He hopped up lightning fast and reached out, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her off the ground. Shocked, Michonne watched as her feet dangled in the air.

She giggled, "Dammit Rick! My head almost hit the ceiling."

"I would never do that to you, babe." He allowed her to drift down his torso, in a way she would feel every inch of him as he carried her into their room.

When he set her back on her feet, he shut and locked the door. Then backed her up against the wall, grabbing both wrists he placed them above her head. Michonne looked up at her hands and back to his face. His azure eyes glowed in the low lighting. Nervous now, she licked her lips and whispered, "Rick, what do you think you're doing?"

He pressed his pelvis slowly and firmly against her groin. "What does it feel and look like? I'm gonna teach you not to laugh at me when I fall on my face. Keep your hands there." He let her go and Michonne didn't move. Though her fierce gaze said she wanted to defy him, her rapid breathing, the flare of her nostrils and the sight of the tip of her tongue peeking out between her full lips told him another story. Rick quirked a brow at her, ' _feeling submissive today, hmmm…'_

His hands drifted down her arms.

He stopped at her unbound breasts and spied her hard nipples. "Look at what we have here… is this for me?" With one hand he grabbed her neck then placed his thumb on her pulse that beat rapidly.

The tongue that peeked before made a full appearance, swiping her bottom lip to moisten it before whispering, "You wish, I'm just excited to be home."

Rick cocked his eyebrow again, "Yea, right. If that's what you want to believe." His hand continued its downward slide until he reached the hem of her tank top. Michonne gasped in surprise but didn't move when he grabbed the ends and pulled it off in one swoop. Bringing his hands back to her bountiful breasts, he cradled them in his palms as his bright-blue eyes went back to her for acceptance. When he saw her desire, he continued.

His voice deepened as he murmured, "Beautiful," before leaning in to pull a turgid nipple into his warm mouth. Circling the hard nubbin, his eyes closed in pleasure as he used the tip of his tongue to lick and suck. Michonne kept her arms up in the air and against the wall as he took his pleasure. While one breast bathed in Rick's mouth, the other received a massage from a calloused and strong hand. Each pinch of her nipple shot lustful pulses on down to her anxious and impatient pussy.

Whimpers and moans of ecstasy were the only things that could be heard within the confines of their bedroom.

Michonne reveled in the euphoric state Rick always put her in. They've made love plenty of times, but every round was fresh and new, and she will never tire of fucking her man or him fucking her.

Of that, she guaranteed she was gonna get fucked and she couldn't wait.

Rick's mouth traded places and was now laving the other breast and for the life of her, his command to keep her hands up is frankly making her keep them up against the wall. She wondered briefly if he was using his full power now that Negan was gone.

Rick backed off her and she whimpered at the loss as the cool air hit her damp nipples. He eyed her up and down. She lifted her chin in a challenge and matched his intense gaze instead.

He raised his hand once again and placed it at her throat, reveling in the strength and beauty of her dark skin compared to his. With a firm yet determined touch, he let his hand move down and trail a path between her breasts, down her torso and the muscles of her stomach, until he glided it between her thighs to rub a finger along her denim covered slit. His breathing was slow and steady, nostrils flaring as his heated gaze looked her over.

"Open your pants."

Michonne didn't hesitate. The mental hold he had over her made her obey quickly. She unbuttoned the top button and slid her zipper down, then placed her hands back in the same position. She anticipated with hitched breath as she waited for his next instruction. He stepped back into his spot, braced one hand along the wall alongside her and placed his other hand on her abdomen, fingers down, Rick slowly slid his hand down into her panties. All the while staring into her eyes.

"Your hands are cold."

His descent didn't stop, He leaned further in and tilted his head, "You're a goddess. I think you can handle it, now shut up." Her mouth clamped shut as his fingers widened as he touched her wetness. "Open." She spread her legs more to give him room to roam. His middle finger brushed lightly across her clit to venture into her hidden depths. When his large digit penetrated, her mouth fell open and her eyes began to close.

"Eyes on me."

Rick alighted with satisfaction when her eyelids snapped open at his command. His fingers delighted in the feel of her soft lips and how wet she was.

Michonne could try all she wants to act like she's the boss in the bedroom but the wetness he was feeling told him she was hardly what she displayed. He slipped his other hand through her locs and around the back of her neck, pulling her closer as she stared at him in fascination.

"Yes." He drawled as he tilted her head and placed his lips onto hers, savoring their plumpness and softness, his tongue gliding along to moisten their joining. All the while his hand played along her nether lips, forcing her to utter small whimpers as he breathed in her scent.

"You know what I want, right?" He asked when he pulled back, his finger making twirling circles around her clit.

Taking in a sharp breath, Michonne couldn't speak, she could only nod her head.

He bit her bottom lip lightly before slipping his hand from her pants and stepping back again. Michonne's hands reached down to pull him back before she caught herself.

Rick cleared his throat before speaking, "Turn around, drop those pants and put your hands against the wall."

Michonne tried to assert some dominance, "You know there's still people downstairs and the kids are still awake?"

He raised that eyebrow.

She stammered, "But…but…"

Rick chewed his bottom lip before telling her, "Michonne, it's been four days. _Four days, Michonne._ Our room is soundproof, they can't hear a thing. I told you already, nothing, I mean _nothing_ is gonna stop me from making love to my wife and getting my ambrosia."

Rick pulled her by the waist and let her feel his desire for her. He ground his hips into hers and her eyes fluttered. He brought his lips within a hair's wisp of hers, "Do you really care there are people downstairs?" He moved his pelvis back and forth.

Michonne let out a breathy, "No."

"That's what I thought. Now drop 'em." He let her go and she did an about face and pushed her jeans down past her knees then placed her hands against the wall, her body shaking with desire and nervousness. She took a peek over her shoulder to see what he was doing. He had dropped down to his knees and was staring at her. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her. With a smile, he happily closed them and dove in. She couldn't see, but she sure could feel. His long tongue slid along her crease from tip of her pussy to the top of her ass, moaning as he did. He followed the same path as his fingers, flicking her clit before drawing lazy circles. His slurping noises and his grunts of pleasure had Michonne pushing against the wall, digging her nails in so hard, she had a fleeting thought she may break a nail.

She had to admit, no one ever ate her out so good. Rick's tongue felt so deep and so full, she was a little afraid of passing out before she got to the best part.

She was thinking so much, that when the first orgasm hit, it caught her by surprise and she jumped up onto her toes and smashed her nose into the wall. There was no pain in the entire world to overcome the pleasure he wrought on her poor pussy.

She didn't care.

Rick palmed her ass as he feasted, massaging the muscles as he tasted one end to the other. He gave her a huge kiss on her nether lips before leaning back and giving her cheek a sharp slap. Startling Michonne to look back once again. Rick stood and had already released his painful and straining organ, holding it in his hand, ready to plunge into her hot, wet depths.

"Michonne, you ready?"

Michonne started to argue, "Wait, wait… wait. I have to come down first. You…"

Rick cut off her protest when he eased the tip inside and she went from spitting fire to oohing and ahhing as he pulled her ass-cheeks apart to slide in more of himself.

He slowly drove in 'til he was seated in her fully. "Ah, Chonne. Your pussy is so perfect. Just for me." Her wet walls massaged and squeezed his hardness, he wouldn't be able to keep up a slow pace for long, he'd been starving for so long.

He rubbed her bottom as she settled into his rhythm, hitting her with short jabs. He then drew back until he was almost out then pushed back in, "Take this dick, Chonne."

All that could be heard, were their harsh breathing as his speed began to pick up. He grabbed her hips to pull her back against him, his legs bending as his hips swiveled and pumped.

She protested, "No! No, I can't… ah!"

Rick dipped his hips and reached her unbound breasts and pulled her closer as he gave the outer shell of her ear a long lick, " _Yasss_ , that's it, tighten that pussy for me," he whispered in her ear, nudging her locs over to dip the tip of his tongue inside.

"Un…" She gasped as he tweaked her nipples, "oh, god!"

"Oh god is right. Now kick that leg out of those pants and open wider," as he slowly ground into her.

Michonne didn't hesitate. She pinched the fabric of her jeans with her toes and pulled her leg free, enabling her to widen her stance as Rick's pumping became more forceful. "Rub that clit." He didn't ask nicely, he commanded and Michonne obeyed. As his loins tightened with pleasure, his enjoyment increased with the knowledge that his queen submitted to his will without so much as a fuss. "Are you enjoying my cock, Chonne? Cause I'm enjoying this pussy."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Damn, you put a curse on me. I don't think I'll ever get enough of it."

While he continued to pump anticipating them both reaching the pinnacle, Michonne leaned forward until she was bent over. As she rubbed herself, she kept sneaking feels of his cock plunging deep inside, then reached further back and grabbed his balls.

Shocked, Rick gasped, "What are you doing? Ahh, let me go!"

She squeezed his sack lightly while he kept going…the blood rushing to his engorged cock had him past the point where he couldn't stop. The steady squeezing whenever he slid deep, quickened his urge to come and he couldn't have that.

Rick swept his forearms under her legs and lifted her in the air, pulling her off her feet. Using only his upper body strength to pull her up and down his cock. "Trying to make me come, eh?" He said as she yelped in surprise. Her hands whipped up to balance herself against the wall. He dropped her legs and reached his hand around and pinched her clit, causing her to scream out her orgasm. "You will always come before me. Ya hear me?"

Her death grip on his dick brought Rick up short. One, two, three pumps and he was about to blow.

He shook his head, fighting the urge to come with everything he had, "Oh, no you don't!"

Rick lay his head on her sweat soaked back and rested, still hard inside her.

Michonne's hands still gripped the wall, trying her best to breath after another mind-blowing orgasm. "You think I'm done? You have another thing coming, Chonne. I won't be finished with you for a long time and I'm talking centuries…millenniums. He pulled out, garnering a protest from Michonne, but not for long. He whipped her around and grasped her by the waist. "Wrap your legs around me," he commanded.

When she complied, he plunged back inside, her wetness making it easy. "Yes, daddy's home," he sighed before clamping his lips on her again. Michonne's hand came up to tangle her fingers in his curls as he pushed her back against the wall. Holding her up with pure strength, he rolled his hips as he fucked her.

Michonne moved to hold on to his shoulders and gasped, "Oh baby, more…harder."

He gladly obliged. Holding her waist tighter, he pulled back so only the top of her shoulders made contact with the wall and they both watched as he plunged in and out of her. "That's it, baby. Rub that pussy for me, show me how much you love this dick."

Michonne didn't feel the scraping of her back against the rough wallpaper, all she felt was pressure building for her to blow her brains out in pleasure once more. She reached down and let her finger graze the hardened clit that peeked out from its hood as Rick continued to pound in and out of her.

Rick started to growl and pulled her off the wall, then turned around to sit on the floor after he kicked his pants and set her on his lap. Once she was settled, he spread his thick thighs and continued to fuck her into oblivion. Holding on to her, he rapidly raised and lifted her down onto his cock.

After she came again, Michonne thought that was it, she would be able to breathe again and bring her heart rate back down to normal. Wiping the sweat from her brow, it dawned on her that Rick was still hard and hadn't made a move to leave.

She looked up into his face and his blue eyes were now glowing. With a quirk of his mouth, he bragged, "Oh, I'm not done."

Her eyes widened with desire. Deep inside, she was giddy with glee. Rick made her come so many times, she was about to black out, except it felt so good, she could keep going all day. Although she did feel guilty, Rick hadn't released once and now she felt selfish.

"Lay on your back." Her command had him lying flat on his back and following the order without a fuss.

 _'What?_ ' She didn't think he would listen, but he did.

While quietly staring at her, he lay on the soft carpet of their bedroom floor. Michonne lifted and sat on his waist and slid her hands under his sweat-soaked t-shirt. "Mmmm, now it's my turn." Joining her mouth to his, she slowly rolled her naked pussy on his muscled abs as she fondled his flat nipples. She plucked them and pinched them as she rolled her tongue around in his mouth, breathing in his clean, earthy scent. Her hips continued to move and slowly inched their way down until she was slipping and sliding all over his still hardened cock.

He growled again before locking her hips still and plunging inside in one sweep. Michonne sat up and rode him for dear life. Her orgasm was not far off and she would be damned if he didn't come this time. "You are going to come for me, Rick." She lifted using her thigh muscles until the tip of his cock was just outside her entrance, then she plunged down, swallowing him whole. Each plunge had her whipping her hair back over her shoulders and her breasts bouncing with each pounce.

She could see Rick fighting the inevitable. Forcing the narrative, she reached and grabbed his ears, grinding her hips as she did so. Squeezing her inner muscles, she twirled her hips in small circles, "I see it, Rick. You're gonna come for me, aren't ya baby? Yea, I can feel it building. Fill me up baby, fill that pussy." She went back to lifting her hips, allowing him to see what was happening.

Finally, Rick's eyes could no longer focus on her. The site of his dick disappearing inside his queen and her dirty words had finally become too much. The pressure had been building and building and he could no longer hold it back. He flipped her over and with her yelp, his hips pistoned to bring them both to their final destination. Grabbing one bent knee and leaning on his forearm, he rammed into her tight pussy and until he howled his release.

"Dammit, Chonne!"

Michonne screamed in exquisite pleasure as his semen filled her womb to flow around and out to run down her thighs.

Rick's sweaty form collapsed still inside her and pulsing against her clit. Triggering another mini orgasm. "Oh, fuck!" He let her leg drop as he grunted, clasping her tightly so she wouldn't move.

"Uhm, Rick." His hands rubbed the sides of her hair as he got heavier. She tightened her legs and he pushed his semi-hard cock in a few inches, causing her to gasp, "Uhm, honey, could you please get your big ass off me. You're crushing me."

Though she felt euphoric in the afterglow, she was still getting squashed.

Rick eased himself out and groaned the entire way, "I don't wanna leave," nestling his cock between her thighs and planting his lips on hers.

Drowsy from multiple orgasms and nestled in her lover's arms, Michonne gratefully passed out. Not giving a damn that Rick still hadn't move from on top of her.

* * *

 ** _The next morning…_**

"Rick. Rick, wake up."

Sleepy Rick Grimes took his time opening his eyes from Michonne shaking his shoulders, "Wha…. What's wrong?" They must have made their way to the bed sometime in the night because he found himself under the covers and Michonne sitting up beside him.

When his vision focused, his wife's face glowed softly in the early morning light. He smiled and a stirring below the sheets began to bring him fully awake. "Hmmm… morning beautiful." He started to wrap an arm around her waist, but she stopped him.

"Rick, look!" She grabbed him by the chin and directed his face around their bedroom.

It was normal, no special colors painted the room.

Michonne hopped out of bed naked and jumped up and down with the joy of being able to make love whenever and wherever they wanted. "I think you broke the curse. No more horns, no more painted rooms. We can pull down the soundproof padding. Yay!"

Rick's eyes were glued to Michonne bouncing locs and her breasts, he swallowed hard before gurgling out, "Chonne, you better stop that or I'm gonna pull you back in this bed and fuck the bounce out of you. We have to say goodbye to Shane, Sasha, and Abraham. If you keep this up, they'll get a sendoff without us. Feel me?"

He pointed to the boner that was steadily growing.

Michonne stopped moving, "Oh," she giggled, "Sorry, my bad."

Rick eased himself out of bed, "Come on. Let's go get the kids and give our family a proper goodbye."

After they cleaned up and had gotten dressed, they went downstairs to find Father Gabriel had fed the kids and had them ready to go. Andre and Carl followed them all out the door.

Rick had just stepped out onto the porch, "Oh… shit."

They all stared in disbelief as they all came out.

Every one of them… speechless.

It was Morgan who came running down the street, upset as hell, that broke them from the spell.

"I woke up this morning, so glad the war was over. I go outside to practice my Chi, and I see red, I _see_ red, everythang is red. Everythang, I see… is red!" He sniffs to gain control of himself and straightens his spine, "I'm all for love and having sex, but would you two, please… _please,_ fix your post-coitus shenanigans!" Morgan did an about-face, then stomped away.

Rick turned to his wife, Michonne. "Babe, we turned all the houses red in Alexandria. This is not good."

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed my TWD The Next Episode. It was a long, hard road but I finally finished.**

 **KEY**

 **Michonne-** Nike-Goddess of Victory.

 **Rick-** Ares-God of War.

 **Daryl-** Atlas-Titan god that led the war against the Olympians.

 **Sasha-** Selene-Titanide goddess of the moon.

 **Jesus-** Hermes-God of athletes, thieves, and adventures. Messenger and trickster of the gods.

 **Abraham-** Hercules-world's greatest hero

 **Shane-** Kratos-God of strength and power

 **Maggie** -Tethys-Titanide goddess of nursing of all life and Oceanus' wife.

 **Glenn** -Oceanus-Titan of the sea.

 **Eugene-** Hephaestus- God of blacksmiths and metallurgy

 **Negan-** Zeus-Lord of the Sky

 **Father Gabriel-** Pan-Satyr god of the wild, hunting and companion

 **Morgan** -Prometheus-Titan god and creator of mankind. Twin brother of Epimetheus.

 **Rosita-** Athena-Goddess of War and Wisdom

 **Tara-** Artemis-Goddess of the Moon and the hunt

 **Noah-** Apollo-God of the Music and healing

 **Alpha/Mary-** Hera-Wife of Zeus

 **Gareth-** Hades-Lord of the Underworld & brother of Zeus

 **Jadis-** Aphrodite-Goddess of Love


End file.
